Meeting Him
by XxAngel-Wings93xX
Summary: “J-Jacob…” Jacob nuzzled his neck and gently reached a hand into Edward’s pants. “Yeah baby?” Edward shivered. “I want you…” Jacob smiled against his neck. “Prove it.” AU. All human. M for safety.
1. Who's that god?

**Meeting Him**

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I was going around and was so completely shocked to only see 7 pages on Edward/Jacob, and I could only find a couple big stories on them. (Besides one-shots, I mean.) I'm usually only writing Remus/Sirius and Harry/Draco in the Harry Potter section, but I just thought Edward/Jacob would be _so _hot, so I just started writing and…. *shrugs* here I am, I guess. Anyway, this is all human, completely AU, and no one is like they really are in twilight. (Which is the best part, seeing as how I hate all the books but love the hot actors in the movies ;) This is slash, obviously, don't like, don't read. **And yes, Edward is just as gay as Jacob; just he's more conservative while Jacob doesn't give a fuck who knows. **Constructive criticism is definitely welcome (I plan to minor in English) but flames I will laugh at until my sides hurt. This is a spur of the moment thing, sooo…. Enjoy 

**Meeting Him**

"Edward, have you seen my slippers?"

17 year-old Edward Cullen glanced up from his book. "Ah…" He put the book down as his younger sister Alice bounced into the room, her eyes sparkling when she saw the title. "Another Nora Roberts?" Edward blushed.

"I don't know where your slippers are, Alice." He stood, trying to push her out of the room. She avoided him and made a dash for the book, her eyes darting through the page. He waited patiently, knowing there was no way to stop her. She'd just run, and she was too damn tiny to catch.

After moving to Forks back in his freshman year, Edward was now entering his senior year at Forks High and Alice her sophomore year. His other two siblings, Emmet and Rosalie, were entering their junior year when school started in August.

The summer had been slow, and one of the only entertaining things at the Cullen household was that Alice delighted in announcing to everyone that she'd grown a couple inches since the summer started, and Edward had only grown 2. "You're only 4'10, Alice." He'd pointed out. "And you're only 6'0!" She'd flung back.

The only other great thing about this summer was they'd all gotten new cars, thanks to Carlisle's great pay at the hospital and Esme just wanting everyone to have new cars.

Edward had gone through some slight changes since junior year. Tired of often being labeled as a "scrawny nerd", he'd finally hit the gym, managing to cut down some of the soft skin that he'd been nursing. He'd also let his hair grow out and it hadn't hurt he'd grown a few inches.

Alice approved wholeheartedly of his new look, while Emmet joked he was finally, "growing up".

Rosalie wondered who he was trying to impress.

"This is so cute! What's it called again?" She glanced at the cover. "Gabriel's Angel? Can I borrow it after you're done?" When he nodded, Alice gave him a brilliant smile and bounced out as quickly as she came. Heaving a sigh of relief, Edward snatched up his book and started reading, excited for school to start in a week…

"Edward! Don't get any ideas from that book so you can steal all the guys at school! Leave some for me!" Edward groaned. He hadn't planned on dating for a while, but… he blushed. "Alice!"

_A Week Later…_

Jacob Black stepped out of his Ford Mustang, shoving his keys into his pocket. Running a hand through his jet black hair, he grinned as Isabella Swan pulled up next to him in her old, beat up truck he fixed up for her last year.

Getting out, she smiled and started toward him. "Hey Jake." She gave him a peck on the cheek and let his arm drape around her shoulders. Bella felt jealous glares on her neck and rolled her eyes. "Who did you fuck and leave this time, Jacob?" He just smiled.

Bella watched as he winked at a cute blonde who walked by, his face heating with embarrassment. Bella burst out laughing. "He was so completely straight, Jacob." He winked. "I know. But he still liked it."

Snorting, Bella took in his spiky black hair, large 6'7 frame, and toned muscles with a sigh. "You're lucky you're hot." She said at last. He laughed.

"I love you to, Bella." After figuring out last year that he only admired Bella, and didn't actually love her (which was a relief to both of them), he at the same time figured out his own sexuality; he wholeheartedly enjoyed fucking guys.

He'd only taken a few steps towards the school, when, after hearing the purr of a well tuned engine, he turned to notice a shiny Volvo enter the school's parking lot, followed by a bright yellow mustang. Definitely new cars, because he'd never seen them before.

Raising an eyebrow- _nobody_ had money at Forks High- he watched as a short, excited, pixie-like girl climbed out of the side of the Volvo. He cut back a laugh of amusement as she nearly tripped over the curb. "Alice, calm down." A soft voice murmured, and Jacob glanced up into a pair of golden eyes that seemed to punch him in the stomach.

_Hot… _Jacob thought automatically, eyeing the muscles that rippled under the dark green shirt the man wore. He was a good 6'0, with a nice round ass that Jacob could imagine slowly parting and… reluctantly pushing the thought away, he whipped around to face Bella.

"Bella," He pleaded. "Who is that god?" Bella turned to the man in question. "Edward Cullen. I can't believe you're just noticing him. He's been going to this school since freshman year." Bella started forward, and Jacob was forced to walk with her.

"No way I would've missed that as- err, face, all these years and not hit on him." Bella sighed. "He was in your Chemistry class last year, Jake." There was an awkward silence. "Ah… really?"

Bella punched him in the arm. He refused to wince. "He sat a row in front of you!" He cringed as he slowly remembered. About 5'9, scrawny, more than a little nerdy, had these large, ugly glasses… he shivered. "Oh."

"And now that he's gotten hot, you're suddenly interested in him? You're so shallow sometimes Jake." Sending him a reproving look, she stormed off. He glanced at the Cullen family as they walked together into the building, Edward walking a little behind, his hands in his pockets.

_Edward Cullen_… Jacob smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're taking practically college courses!" Alice exclaimed as she looked at Edward's schedule. He just laughed. "Alice, physics is hardly a college level class." He glanced at her schedule and raised an eyebrow. "Biology? How easy can you get?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because you want to kill yourself and take the hardest classes possible doesn't mean that everyone else does." She gave him back his schedule and skipped to her first class; gym. He shuddered at the thought and headed to Psychology instead.

Turning left, his head down, he jumped when he ran into a solid wall. "Sorry," A husky voice murmured. "I didn't see you, Edward." Edward looked up, an apology on his tongue until he saw who it was. He frowned. Jacob Black. The school's man whore. How did he even know his name?

"It's fine," He muttered, trying to step around him. Jacob blocked his way. "I'll walk you to class. I have Psychology first period." Edward stared at him, shocked. "Y-you're taking psychology first period to?" Jacob flashed him a smile and he tried to fight back the blush that stained his cheeks.

Jacob stopped and traced a finger down the flushed skin. "You're beautiful when you blush," He whispered. Edward fought the urge to squirm. _Oh god_… he felt like his body was on fire. He had to get away from this man.

Jacob sighed and straightened as the bell rang. "Guess we should start going." He said reluctantly. Edward fought panic. Oh god, he was late for class. He was _never _late for class. Ever.

"I have to go!" Edward said quickly, sprinting down the hallway to the classroom and literally throwing himself into the class. Jacob chuckled. _He was cute._ And, thankfully, as he'd made sure, gay. Now he'd just have to bring the shy bookworm out of his shell.

Edward accepted the tongue lashing he got from Mr. Brown and slunk into the back, his face burning with embarrassment. Thankfully, since it was the first day back, he didn't get a detention.

15 minutes later, when Jacob finally walked in, he flashed Mr. Brown a smile and simply said, "Emergency." He nodded sympathetically and went back to teaching. Edward's mouth dropped open. _What…? _Jacob slowly walked toward the back, his eyes raking over Edward suggestively as he took the desk across from him. Smiling innocently, he opened his book.

Turning away, Edward faced the board and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Was Jacob… hitting on him? Why? Last year… He trailed off, finally realizing why Jacob was acting this way. Fuming, he ignored the stubborn stinging in his eyes. He should have realized…

When the bell rang, Edward quickly fled from the room, his thoughts racing. Jacob had probably forgotten all about his existence by now… "Edward," He jumped. "I'll walk you to your next class again." Edward backed away, eyeing him wearily. "Why are you talking to me? I'm a nerd. A nobody." He blurted out.

Jacob chuckled. "Last year I'd wholeheartedly agree. This year…" Jacob slowly ran his eyes over Edward from head to toe, his eyes lingering on the slight bulge in his pants. Edward fidgeted. "I don't know you, or particularly like you." Edward said at last.

Jacob fought the urge to move a piece of hair from Edward's face. "Why?" Edward took a deep breath. "You're the man whore of the school, and all you want me to do is sleep with you. How do you know I'm even gay?" He demanded. Rolling his eyes, he pulled a book out of his hands.

After holding up _Gabriel's Angel_, he leaned forward, pushing Edward gently against the wall, and he fought the urge to moan when he pressed against Edward and heard his soft whimper. "That," He whispered softly in his ear. "Is how I know you're turned on by me."

Edward closed his eyes and shuddered. "Just… please… leave me alone." Giving him one last pleading look, Edward ducked under his arm, and walked quickly up the stairs to economics. Jacob scratched his chin. Damn it, he hated to admit it, but if he was going to woo Edward, he needed…

_**Bella.**_

_End_

A/N: And there you have it! I know this chapter sucked; I'm horrible at beginnings. But… Edward is really confused by the sudden interest by Jacob. What happens next? Review!****


	2. Getting to Know Him

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! I was so inspired I just had to write another chapter right away  I really enjoyed writing his chapter; it had some really funny parts that made me laugh. I know I may not update that often after this one though, I'm still confused as to how I got this one up this quickly… hm… Enjoy!

**Getting to Know Him**

"No."

"Bella!"

"No!"

"Please?"

Jacob looked pleadingly at Bella, who was currently glaring at him. "No, I will not get the details on Edward for you. You should just ask him."

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do that. He won't talk to me. All he does is run away." He added with a grumble.

"Well that's your fault, going after him as if he would automatically jump up and announce he'd fuck you. He doesn't even know you." Going into the kitchen, Bella put some popcorn into the microwave.

Jacob scowled and looked around Bella's to-neat house. "Edward said the same damn thing, except it was more along the lines of, "making love"." He grumbled.

Bella sighed. "Oh, he's a romantic. So sweet." Jacob could have gagged. "Don't get any ideas. He's my fuck buddy, not yours." Bella snorted and took the popcorn out of the microwave and threw a handful at him. "It's not like I could go for him anyway. He's very much so gay, Jacob. And he should not be referred to as your 'fuck buddy' seeing as how you haven't even shagged yet."

Jacob did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue.

"So, what exactly are you going to do now?" Bella inquired, flipping the channel to MTV.

Jacob growled. "How the fuck do I know if he won't even speak to me?" Bella winced as she heard the genuine distress in his voice.

"Does this mean that much to you?" She asked seriously.

He just stared at her. She sighed.

"Did you have any idea of what to do to get him to talk to you?" She asked wearily. He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Er… hello, Alice." Bella looked down at the small sophomore, who peered up at her curiously, then brightened. "Isabella Swan." She said at last as they walked slowly to the lunchroom.

"Ah, yes. Have we met?" She asked in confusion. Alice smiled and shook her head. "No, I've just seen you hang around with Jacob Black, the hottest guy in school." She replied casually.

Bella bit back a smile of amusement. "Yes. The hottest _gay_ guy in school." Alice rolled her eyes. "I know. All the hot guys are either taken, or gay." Bella smiled this time.

"So, what did you need?" Alice asked as they entered the lunchroom and picked a table. "Well…" She fidgeted, uncomfortable. Alice waited patiently. "I need your help answering these questions." She said at last.

"Okay. That's easy. What are they?" Bella took out a notepad that was filled with questions. "About Edward?" Alice thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Okay. Fire away."

"Favorite color?"

"Olive green."

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate-chip cookies."

"Clothes of choice?"

"…"

Bella glanced up. "Alice?"

She blushed furiously. "For modesty's sake, I'll just say boxers." Bella giggled. "I see." _Jacob would enjoy that, the little pervert._

They didn't end up finishing the list until the lunch bell rang. "Shit," Bella muttered, sticking the notebook back in her backpack. "Sorry for taking up all of your lunch, Alice. Here." Bella handed her her own lunch bag. "It's nothing fancy, just PB and J with some chips."

Alice beamed and snatched it. "Thanks!" With that, she sprinted off. Bella watched her run off, her belly grumbling, and sighed. "The things I do for you, Jacob…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your damn list." Slapping it down on the table, she flopped onto the couch with a box of crackers. Jacob looked at her wearily. "Ah… thanks," He said, making sure to quickly take the notebook before she burned it.

He stared at in incredulously. "He's that simple?"

Bella didn't even look up from her show. "Yes."

"He likes to go around in his boxers?"

Bella blushed. "Less than that, actually."

Jacob closed his eyes. He could almost picture Edward laying beneath him, slowly kissing his way down his muscled chest, leading right down to where Edward's perfect cock… He shivered.

"I know what you're thinking."

Jacob fought back a blush as he glared at Bella. "Then why'd you interrupt, dammit?"

Bella's laughter filled his ears as he drove back to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home." Edward announced as he walked into his house, quietly closing the door behind him. He could smell brownies being made from the kitchen and wrinkled his nose. He'd rather just eat chocolate chip cookies…

As he walked into the kitchen, Esme jumped. "Edward, I didn't hear you come in! Would you like some brownies? Emmet isn't home yet." She added. Which meant, _if you'd like some, this may be the only opportunity you'll have_.

He smiled sweetly and, for her benefit, grabbed the smallest one he could find. _He'd give it to Alice._ "My favorite. Thanks, mum." He lied. She beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If only all my kids were so sweet…" She sighed as she turned away.

Smiling weakly, he left the kitchen, only to smack right into Alice. She jumped guilty. "Uh… hi Edward." She said cheerfully, trying to get around him to dash up the stairs. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What did you do?" He demanded. She batted her eyelashes and just smiled.

He'd recognize that look anywhere.

"What made you think I did anything, big brother?" He narrowed his eyes. "You do just about everything without thinking about the consequences. Spill," He said. She sighed. "Well… I kinda told almost a total stranger just about everything about you." She admitted at last.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

She bit her lip. "A girl named Isabella Swan?"

"Bella?" She was the petite, pretty girl he had in his chemistry class last year. She always said hello to him in the mornings… and he always made sure to smile and say hi back…

Oh god, had he given her the wrong impression?

"Is that it? She doesn't… you know…" He watched Alice giggle as she shook her head.

"No! She knows you're gay. She just… er… wanted to know more about you. She wants to be your friend." She added.

Edward shrugged. _If that was all…_ "You're not lying to me, are you?" He asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes. "Really, Edward, my soul is clean." Shaking his head, he moved past her up the stairs.

Watching him disappear, Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and uncrossed her fingers. Was she lying if she knew the information Bella got really wasn't for her?

Humming, she skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a brownie. _Nope_, she thought as she took a bite. _Besides, he needs a boyfriend anyway_.

**End**

**A/N: If this chapter is a little confusing towards the end, remember that Alice doesn't know exactly who likes Edward, she just knows that Bella didn't get the information just for herself. Besides, he's gay. Review to see what happens next ******


	3. Resisting Jacob

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Holy smokes! I was excepting a review or two, (I believe I'm not that hopeless) but thank you all for the nine reviews I have. You guys are really sweet :] Thank you to: **Apparently Unaffected, Hasenkeks, Dario Argento Syndrome, Beautiful Feather, trallla, jezza3000 and teambellaedward.** Here's the next chapter, might as well get as many chapters out before the summer ends. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Do not want to.

**Resisting Jacob**

Edward sighed and banged his head against the steering wheel. He was completely out of gas, he was five miles away from school, and he hadn't even eaten breakfast.

To top it off, he only had five minutes to get to school, and he was going to be _late._

He sighed. He absolutely loathed Monday's.

He'd already called Esme and Carlisle, who both had their phones off, and it wasn't as if any of his siblings could just cut school to come help him.

Well, Emmet gladly would, but he'd already skipped class seven times this semester, so he didn't want to risk it.

As tempting as it was, he couldn't have his younger brother repeat the 11th grade.

Just as he was getting out of his car and preparing to walk it to school, a black ford mustang pulled up beside him along the unusually quiet road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob cursed his alarm clock. Of all days to not go off, it had to be today. If it hadn't been for Bella calling him and demanding where he was, he would have completely overslept and missed all of first hour. Now, as it was, he was still going to miss at least half of it.

Thinking of a believable excuse, Jacob straightened his shirt and prepared to turn into the road that would eventually lead him into the school when he noticed a car pulled over to the side, its lights flashing.

Raising an eyebrow, he curiously slowed down, trying to get a better look of the person who was in the passenger seat. His heart nearly stopped as he noticed the familiar bronze hair banging on the steering wheel.

As he started to get out, Jacob quickly pulled over and cut the power. Edward turned around to face him, his eyes widening when he saw who it was.

"Jacob," He said, shuffling his feet. Jacob grinned and leaned against his truck. "Do you need some help?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward knew he couldn't let Jacob help him. Everytime he looked into those dark brown eyes, he couldn't seem to think straight.

Which is why he'd been avoiding them for the past 3 days.

"I'm out of gas." He finally said.

Grinning, Jacob took out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers. He talked quickly and quietly, glancing up only to look at a street sign.

Then he flipped his cell phone shut and put it in his pocket. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to school."

Edward bit his lip. He really shouldn't… he could just walk the rest of the way… either way, he'd still be late…

"I can't leave my car." He pointed out. Jacob laughed. "I know, which is why I called the tow truck company. Don't worry, they said they'd be nice and tow it to the school for free, seeing as how we're so close."

Edward felt a rush of gratitude. "Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob stared at him for a long time, the look in his eyes one Edward couldn't quite place. "You're welcome," He said at last. "Come on. Now we've both better come up with a good excuse for Mr. B, or else he won't buy my blinding smiles anymore."

Edward laughed as they started toward his truck. "Is that what gets him? Your blinding smile? I thought he just felt sorry for you," Edward teased.

Jacob didn't answer, to busy watching Edward get into the passenger side of the truck. He grabbed the handle and hoisted his whole body up, giving Jacob a good view of his ass.

Not able to help himself, Jacob grabbed it and squeezed. Edward jumped. "Jacob!" He blushed furiously. Winking, he walked to the passenger side of the car, whistling. _Today was turning out to be a good day after all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at school, Edward finally noticed Jacob's attire… and tried very hard not to stare.

He wore a beautiful dark green shirt that clung closely to his chest and rose a little when he walked, and a pair of black skinny jeans that, if possible, made he look even more attractive.

Jacob grinned. "Like what you see?" He asked, pulling Edward out of his thoughts.

He smiled shyly. "You look very nice. Where did you get your shirt?" He asked eagerly.

As they talked, they entered the school just as the bell rang. Edward moaned. They'd just missed 1st and 2nd hour. "Jacob, how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Jacob shrugged. "Tell them you got sick. I don't feel like going to school anyway." He brightened. "Come on." Dragging him back toward the exit, Edward shivered as Jacob's arms wrapped around him. "Ah… where are we going?"

"To eat. I could hear your stomach growling all the way here." Edward blushed. "We can't just skip school, Jacob."

He rolled his eyes. "Watch me." He muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Pablo's Pizza Parlor. The only pizza place in Forks.

Jacob hopped out and walked around to the other side to help Edward. Surprised, Edward let him grab his hand and help him down. Jacob didn't let go.

Edward stared at their entwined hands as they walked into the diner. The lady at the counter glanced at their clasped hands and then at them, grinning mischievously. "What can I get you, boys?"

"One large cheese pizza with a side of breadsticks, along with a batch of chocolate chip cookies, please." Jacob said immediately.

Edward nearly drooled. He knew he shouldn't be skipping school, but… this was almost worth it.

"That'll be $22.70." They both reached into their pockets at the same time, but Jacob stared him down as he paid for the pizza. "This is my idea, so I pay."

Edward bit his lip. "Alright…" He said at last, letting him lead him to where they were sitting. Jacob let Edward scoot in first and then him right after.

Their legs were touching. Edward felt like his whole body was on fire as Jacob casually took off his sweater and draped his arm around him.

Edward fought the urge to move closer. "Jacob…"

"So, did you watch the game last night?" Jacob smiled at the waiter as she handed them their drinks. She blushed furiously and Edward fought the urge to claw her eyes out. Instead, he looked at their drinks.

Sprite for Jacob, lemonade for him.

He idlely wondered how Jacob seemed to know exactly what he wanted to order…

"Uh, yeah, the Mariners did really good… won it in extra innings." As they talked, they didn't even realize when the pizza and breadsticks got there, or that they'd been sitting in the same booth with their untouched pizza for nearly 2 hours.

Jacob's hand had slipped to Edward's inner thigh and was rubbing it slowly, and Edward was starting to notice. Taking a deep breath, his fought the urge to grab it and move it elsewhere.

"Jacob, can you, um, move your hand?" Jacob grinned innocently. "I'm sorry. Was it bothering you?" He still didn't move it. If possible, it'd moved closer to his…

Edward let out a loud moan, drawing the attention of the elderly couple at the next table to stare at them curiously.

Jacob just smiled.

"Why… are you… doing this?" Edward forced the words out, his breathing coming out in small pants as Jacob casually fondled him under the table.

"Because, my beautiful Edward," He whispered in his ear.

He unzipped Edward's pants and his eyes widened. "I want you. Now."

**End**

**A/N: *evil laugh* Uh-oh, look at how close Edward and Jacob are getting? And what exactly is Jacob planning to do to Edward… in the middle of a pizza parlor! Review ******


	4. Jacob's Decision

Meeting Him

A/N: Oh my gosh, I was going to go for a run at the beach today to exercise, but then I checked my email and I was like "err… what's up with these 25 messages?" and then I see they're reviews and favorites and alerts and wow. You guys are so nice :] I feel like I've said that before, but it's so true. So, instead of going to the beach, I'm planning to hit the gym later instead. Which is just as good, right? **Anyway, what I really wanted to say that is kinda important was I drew up the final timeline for this story last night and I realized it was only a short 10 chapters, which made me kinda sad, but I really do love how its drawn up, so I'll just let it go at that. **So when it ends at chapter 10 or 11 (possibly an epilogue) don't freak out. Thank you so much for your attention! Enjoy.

**Jacob's Decision…**

Jacob eyed the table and looked around. They were in the very back of the pizza parlor, and the only way to see under the table was if you poked your head under. Otherwise…

It was pitch black underneath.

Grinning mischievously at Edward, who was watching him curiously, he slipped under the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward fought at the rising panic he felt when Jacob slipped under the table and gently forced his legs apart. Surely he wasn't…?

He jumped when he felt his zipper come undone. "Jacob!" He hissed, shivering as he felt his cock pop free of his pants. "Hmm?" He heard Jacob murmur.

He bit his lip, wishing he could see what Jacob was doing. "Get back u…" He trailed off and felt his eyes roll back into his head as he felt Jacob plant small butterfly kisses along his shaft, massaging his sac at the same time.

He let his head fall back onto the seat. _Dear god, what if they were-_

"Excuse me, sir, are you okay?" Edward's head snapped up and he kicked Jacob under the table, and, thankfully, the kisses stopped.

"I'm fine, thank you." Edward felt heat rise to his face as suddenly he felt Jacob's hands start to slowly move on him. _Damn it, Jacob…_

"Are you sure, sir?" The waitress asked, looking at him with concern. "You're awfully red."

Edward could barely concentrate on what she was saying. All he knew was that Jacob's hands weren't on him anymore… now, it was his nice, hot, _mouth_…

He moaned.

The waitress gasped. "Sir, should we call an ambulance? You're breathing is way too shallow!" As she started to dart off, Edward quickly grabbed her arm. "N-No. I'm fine, really. Just hungry," He added quickly.

The waiter raised an eyebrow as she glanced at their untouched food. His heart nearly stopped as he felt Jacob pull away. "Don't stop, dammit!" He hissed, pulling on Jacob's hair.

He heard a snort of amusement and, thankfully, the ministrations continued.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked, looking annoyed. "Where has your friend, gone, anyway?"

"To the bathroom. I'm thankful for your concern, but I do not need your assistance, miss." He added curtly_. God, please, leave, I'm going to…_

She glared at him and stomped off in a huff.

Heaving a sigh of gratitude, he felt himself tense. Jacob, as if sensing this, increased his pace. Setting his forehead on the table so he could stare under it into Jacob's eyes, he shuddered as he felt himself explode.

Jacob quickly put a hand over Edward's mouth as he cried out his name and came into Jacob's mouth.

Edward watched with glazed eyes as Jacob swallowed his load and licked his cock clean. "Did you like that, baby?" Jacob purred.

Edward smiled shyly. "Yes. Now, I just want to suck your cock, too." Jacob closed his eyes and groaned.

Fuckin' god, did he have to say it in such an innocent voice? Because their next time wouldn't be under a table in a pizza parlor; it would be in his bed, and Jacob would be ramming into Edward's ass hard enough to make him scream his name.

Crashing Edward's lips to his, he finally pulled away, murmuring, "Is there anyone around?"

Edward pulled his head from under the table to check. "No."

Jacob pulled himself up and slipped back into the seat, running a hand through his hair. He licked his lips and grinned wolfishly at Edward.

He looked at him wearily. "What?"

Reaching for a slice of pizza, he said cheerfully, "You taste pretty good."

Edward could have fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they left the pizza parlor, a new girl was at the front desk, and she chirped, "I hope our pizza tasted good! Have a great day!"

Edward blushed furiously and Jacob just smirked. "It tasted _very _good. Thank you,"

While they walked to the car, Edward looked up at Jacob. "Does this make us a... you know, real couple?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he opened the car door for him and checked his watch. _Shit, already 4:30…_

He walked around to the other side and opened the door.

"I prefer the terms lovers, fuck buddies, friends with benefits…" He corrected absentmindedly, reaching for his cell phone to check his messages. _Billy probably wouldn't care, but…_

Silence filled the car.

Jacob started the engine.

"Fuck buddies?" Edward asked incredulously.

Jacob grinned at him. "Sure. As soon as we get to my house, I'll show you what I mean." He reached over to kiss Edward, but he drew back immediately.

"I refuse to be your "fuck buddy", Jacob. I want a relationship with you, not an affair!"

Jacob frowned at him. "Hey, what's the deal? Same thing, right? We're just not going around flaunting the fact we're together."

Edward felt hurt rise inside his chest, fast and sharp. "Jacob, we wouldn't really be _together_ at all! What do you call what we just did back there?" He still blushed at the thought of it.

Jacob beamed at him. "Liked it, didn't you?" He asked smugly.

"That's not the point! The point is I let you do it because I _like_ you, you idiot, and I want to be more than just friends. And when I say that, I _don't _mean to be your… your… _fuck buddy_!"

Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, he turned away from Jacob to stare at the window. "Is the idea of having a real relationship with me that bad? We've already proved we could be good friends…" He whispered.

Jacob didn't reply.

They drove in silence for a while before Jacob finally asked, "Where's your house?"

Edward finally let the tears fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice sat looking out the window, watching anxiously for Edward. He hadn't shown up at school today, which was very unlike him. The family had all called him at least twice, but his cell phone was off.

Biting her lip, she prayed nothing had happened to him.

She was just about to turn away from the window when she saw a truck pull into the driveway, and she saw Edward jump out. Leaning out the window, she noticed Jacob in the driver's seat.

Narrowing her eyes, she observed him watch Edward go into the house; his own eyes filled with longing, before he closed his eyes and then slowly backed out.

Ignoring the nagging feeling of dread biting at her, she ran down the stairs to see Esme hugging him and Carsile sternly telling Edward to next time tell them where he was going.

But he didn't lecture him on skipping school.

Everyone could see the blankness in his eyes, the defeat.

He slowly started up the stairs, and Alice felt her heart break in two.

Gently prodding him up the stairs, she silently led him to his room. She picked out his pajamas and laid them by the bed.

Turning away politely, she heard him change, and when she turned around, she saw him dressed in his silk boxers. She raised an eyebrow.

Tossing the pajamas to the ground, she pushed him onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. "What happened?" She asked at last.

He shrugged and turned away. "He doesn't want a relationship; no, he's the man whore of the school, of course I should have realized he wanted an _affair_, not a boyfriend…"

Hearing the bitterness in his voice, Alice tried to cheer him up. "You barely know him, Edward. He's a jerk; let him go."

Edward turned to face her, and Alice stared at his red eyes that once again filled with tears. "Dammit Alice, you don't think I know that? I avoided him; it didn't work. I should have tried harder. Now it's my fault I'm falling for him, even though I _know_ it'll lead to nothing."

Alice said nothing.

She opened her arms; Edward climbed into them, sobbing softly.

As he drifted off to sleep, Alice's eyes hardened.

_Damn you, Jacob Black._

**End**

A/N: Oh my god, I absolutely hated writing the end of this chapter, it made me feel so sad. I actually wrote this yesterday night though, because I had a vivid image of what I wanted this chapter to look like and I was afraid if I wrote it today I'd forget everything. Hope you liked it! Review :]


	5. Angry Ladies

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Oh my gosh, I feel so bad right now. I was just sitting around, reading your guy's reviews, and almost all of you were like "jeez Jacob is such an ass… I love it!" and I was like whoops… I didn't mean to make him that bad… haha. God, you guys have no idea how fun this chapter was to write. I enjoyed every second of it. So here's the next chapter! Let's see if we can get to 50 reviews, hmm? Enjoy!

**Angry Ladies**

Jacob dreaded getting ready for school the next day.

Billy hadn't asked where Jacob had been the last night, and he was grateful. But the look he'd received before he'd headed to bed warned him to not make skipping school a habit.

Running a hand through his hair, Jacob slowly got dressed and put on his shoes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and inwardly cursed.

_Green. Edward's favorite color… again._

He hadn't had a conscious thought of what he was putting on when he was getting dressed.

He groaned and grabbed his backpack, mentally going over his and Edward's conversation from yesterday.

Could they just be friends? No, they couldn't.

Everytime he was around him he had to fight the urge to throw him against the wall and fuck him senseless.

And he was going to see him again, all day.

He felt sick.

He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Bella asked as soon as he pulled up into the school parking lot.

Jacob considered ignoring her. "With Edward," He muttered at last.

Bella brightened. "Oh! I wasn't expecting you to skip school to do that. So, how'd it go? Did he love your outfit? Did you make sure to order everything for him?" She asked eagerly. He smiled weakly at her.

The pizza parlor and the clothes had been all her idea.

"Yes, I made sure to do everything you said," He replied softly.

She frowned at his tone. "And?"

He shrugged. "It just didn't work out."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? My plan was full proof! The only thing that could have gone wrong was…" She trailed off, then whipped around to glare at him, her hands on her hips.

"God dammit Jacob, what the fuck did you do?"

He winced at her tone. "Nothing!" He defended himself. "I just told him about my proposal, and…"

She cut him off, disgust evident in her tone. "Proposal? Let me guess; your "fuck buddy" idea? Look," She took a deep breath.

"I'd thought you'd understood by now; Edward is different then all your other conquests. He's sweet, polite, and nicer than any person I've ever met. What I tried to set up between the two of you was not a _one-night stand, _you jerk, it was an actual _relationship_."

He shivered at the thought. "Look, Bella, you already know me. I don't do relationships."

She stared at him for a long time.

"Then I'm sorry, Jacob, but maybe you don't deserve Edward." She whispered, sending him a pitying look before she left.

Jacob watched her leave, confused by the despair he felt swallowing up his whole body and leaving nothing but a shell behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stomped through the hallways, out for blood. _Where was he?_

She'd _kill_ him.

Who did he think he was, anyway? Playing with Edward's heart and then stomping it into the ground as if it was nothing?

She'd show him.

Rolling up her sleeves, she turned right-

And slammed into a brick wall.

Dazed and rubbing her head, she looked up into Jacob Black's dark brown eyes. He was scowling at her.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Alice kicked him in the shin.

He cursed, leaning over to rub the abused area.

Smiling sweetly, she pulled back her arm and slapped him hard, the sound vibrating across the school's halls.

Everyone froze and stared at them.

"Look, you conceited piece of shit. You broke my brother's heart; for _no_ reason, other than you wanted to sleep with him and he shied away because he wanted to be in an actual relationship. You love him; you're just too scared to show it, which isn't anybody else's problem but yours. So look, asshole,"

She grabbed his shirt and forced him to look down at her level.

"If you don't make this right, I will haunt your school days for the rest of your senior year and make them a living hell." Glaring at him, she released his shirt, pleased to see a red hand print on his right cheek.

_She hoped it burned._

Turning on heel, she sauntered away.

Jacob closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to shake off the genuine fear Alice had put in him.

He had to speak to Edward. Now.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was still staring at him.

"_What are you looking at?!" _

Everyone scattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward lay on his bed, blankly staring at the wall. He'd told his parents he was sick today, and that he was staying home.

He wasn't physically sick at all.

Emotionally, though, he couldn't have felt worse.

_I prefer the term lovers, fuck buddies, friends with benefits… _Edward choked back a sob at Jacob's harsh words. Is that all that guys were to him?

Trying to shake off his weepy mood, he finally got up off his bed for the first time that day and made his way to the bathroom.

After washing his face, he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" He asked huskily, his voice scratchy from misuse.

"…Edward?" A hesitate voice asked.

Edward felt his heart speed up.

"T-Travis?"

**End Chapter **(There was a misunderstanding when I said "end" I meant end story, lol. Sorry about that.)

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Who is this mystery Travis? Sorry it was so short, but this chapter just needed to be that way… you know? It was one of those chapters that was so fun to write though; god I love Alice. How did all of you know that that she'd totally kill Jacob? Lol. Review!


	6. Needing Some Comfort

**Meeting Him**

A/N: I went to sleep last night with 40 reviews and now look; we made the goal of 50!! Well, technically, past 50, which is just even better! Thanks guys  Okay, since you guys were so nice, here's a nice little smutty chapter ;] From now on, it'll be a little more on the 'M' side, I think ;) Just a small warning. **Oh, and this is sadly the last update for a few days; I'm going over to my dad's for Friday and the weekend. Sooo, this is why the chapter is a little longer and smuttier. **Enjoy!

**Needing Comfort**

_**2 Years Ago**__…_

_Edward jumped up from his mattress, sweat clinging to his forehead. _

_It was just a dream…_

_Travis would never do that to him. _

_Trying to shake off his uneasy feelings, he immediately grabbed the phone next to his bed and pushed in the numbers that he'd memorized by heart. He heard a click and Travis's sleepy voice murmur, "Hello?"_

"_I love you," Edward said immediately, twirling the cord in his fingers._

"_I love you to, babe. What's the matter? Couldn't sleep?" Travis asked groggily._

_Edward glanced at the clock. 6:00 a.m._

"_I'm sorry, Travis, I didn't even see what time it was. You should have told me to go back to sleep." Edward said softly. He heard Travis's small chuckle._

"_It's okay, Edward. It's a Saturday. Tell me what's wrong."_

_He sighed. "Just a bad dream. I really only needed to hear your voice," He whispered, already calmed from his nightmare. Travis did that to him._

"_Alright, love, if that's all you needed… I'm going to go back to sleep, okay?" He sounded anxious, and Edward frowned. Probably just tired._

"_Okay, Trav. I love you. Thank you again for answering." He added, a plan already drawn up in his head. "Anything for you, Edward." Travis said softly before he hung up._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sneaking downstairs, careful not to make a noise and wake anyone up, Edward went into the garage. He opened the garage door by hand and then got into the Volvo._

_After closing the door, he sped off in the direction of Travis's house._

_He knew that he lived alone, since his mum and dad were out of town, so this was the only way Edward could get the nerve to do this. _

_Pulling up in front of his house, he parked his car and walked up the front steps. Slipping the key that Travis had gave him months ago into the lock, he opened the door and walked in._

_He saw a light shining from Travis's bedroom and frowned. He thought that maybe Travis was anxious to get off the phone because he was tired._

_Edward brightened. Brilliant, now he didn't even need to wake him up so they could…_

_He blushed at the thoughts running through his head as he eagerly climbed the stairs. When he reached the top, he was about to slip into Travis's room when he heard, "Oh, fuck, Travis, yes…" _

_Jumping, he peeked into the room and froze. His friend Kevin was lying underneath Travis, who was slamming into him, murmuring, "Yeah, baby, cum for me…" _

_Kevin gave Travis a rough kiss and dug his fingernails into his back as he panted and moaned his name. Suddenly, he arched up and shot his load all over Travis's chest._

_With a grunt, Travis came right after him, emptying himself into Kevin. The two rolled away from each other, and Edward watched Kevin grab a towel and wipe off Travis's chest._

_Smiling gratefully, he pulled Kevin to him and smashed their lips together, his long arms wrapping around Kevin's neck to pull him closer. As Travis's hands reached for his cock again, Edward heart Kevin murmur, "What about Edward?"_

_Travis froze and Edward quickly moved his head from the doorway and leaned again the wall. "What about him? I'm going to end it with him tomorrow; he's too soft, anyway. Can't give a decent blowjob to save his life." The two laughed._

_Feeling tears prick his eyes, he turned and fled down the stairs, not caring how much noise he made. He heard rustling in the bedroom and suddenly he heard Travis yell, "Edward! How did you…"_

_Edward whipped around, his hand on the door handle. "It's over, Travis." He whispered, opening the door and slamming it behind him._

_**End Flashback**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Edward slowly eased out of memory lane, expecting hurt to rush up at him at any moment from memories of Travis.

He was surprised when all he felt was calm acceptance.

Travis had cheated on him; yes, it'd hurt, but he'd eventually moved on.

Now why weren't things as simple with Jacob Black?

"Edward? A-are you still there? I was passing through the neighborhood and I just thought I'd… stop by. Can I come over and… talk?" Travis's meek voice made him wrinkle his nose with disgust. He might have accepted what had happened to their relationship, but he still disliked him.

Travis had thankfully moved away in his senior year when Edward was still a sophomore. He hadn't seen or heard from the man again until now.

He closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to tell the sleaze ball to get the fuck out of his life, but the other, needier side…

He opened his eyes.

He finally understood why he was so reluctant to hang up on Travis. He needed this. Just, for one night…

"Yes, Travis, I'm still here. Sure, you know where I live." Edward cooed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward checked every room to make sure none of his family members were present. It was 12:00 in the afternoon on a school day, which meant he still had a solid 2 hours, but he'd hate it if it turned out his younger brother decided to skip school on this particular day.

He was also grateful Travis had graduated two years ago.

Just as he'd closed the door to his parent's room, he heard a tentative knock on the door. Slowly walking down the stairs, Edward opened the door and found Travis standing there, holding flowers and looking at him hopefully.

Rolling his eyes, he tossed the flowers out the door and dragged him upstairs to his room. "E-Edward, we really need to talk." Travis protested as he was shoved into Edward's room.

Edward locked the door and turned around to stare at him. "You came here to talk?" He asked incrudiously. "Why, for god's sake?"

Travis blushed as Edward took off his shirt. "We… er… ended on a rather shaky note, don't you say?" He found himself staring at Edward's muscled chest and fought the urge to drool.

Edward hadn't looked like that two years ago.

"Shaky note?" Edward laughed bitterly. "You cheated on me, you asshole. But," He took off his socks. "At the moment, I don't really care," He took off his pants.

"You don't?" Travis asked surprised by the hungry glint he saw in Edward's eyes.

Edward was silent.

"Um, okay. What did you have in mind?" But Travis was already taking off his jacket.

He may be slow, but he'd have to be an idiot not to realize Edward wanted to fuck, not talk.

Edward advanced on him, grabbing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Next came off his pants, socks, boxers…

He glanced at his cock and had to really fight to be aroused.

Closing his eyes, he pictured it was Jacob's cock, erect and ready to be sucked.

Looking at Travis with renewed enthusiasm, he gently probed him to lie down on his bed and he grabbed his cock, rubbing him slowly.

He watched his eyes close, and he sighed with relief. It was much easier to pretend if he didn't have to look into those bright blue eyes instead of brown ones.

Taking him in his mouth, he easily deep-throated him after relaxing his throat, and he sucked hard, twirling his tongue around the tip.

He heard a low groan, and he imagined Jacob murmur, "God, Edward…" Smiling, he used his other hand as he massaged his sac and increased his tempo, excited when he felt Jacob tense.

Grabbing his hair, Jacob screamed his name as he came into Edward's mouth, and he licked up every drop, cleaning the tip of his cock with a loud 'pop'.

Jacob looked down at him, his eyes a mite glazed. "Come here," He muttered, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up for a rough kiss.

Edward returned it with gusto, and he felt Jacob's hand slip down to massage his cock at the same time. He moaned into his mouth and he felt Jacob smile against him and whisper, "Want me to return the favor?"

Edward smiled wickedly and shook his head. "You already did, remember?" Ignoring his confused look, Edward pulled Jacob up and forced him to his knees. He slipped a finger inside of him and grinned.

He was ready for him.

Reaching into the drawer to his right, he grabbed a condom and put it on him for safety.

Positioning himself at his entrance, he cursed as he slid into Jacob. "You're so fuckin' tight…" He moaned, slowly sliding in and out. He heard Jacob whimper below him and he smirked.

Grabbing his ass, he gradually sped up, and soon the only sound in the room was their grunts and moans, flesh slapping against flesh.

After a few minutes Edward felt himself tighten.

"Oh, fuck, Jacob, I'm going to…" Shivering, he let his release come, fast and hard, and a few moments later Jacob came as well, moaning his name.

Exhausted, Edward gently pushed Jacob aside and took a deep breath, trying to come down from his high. When he turned and looked at the man beside him, he immediately looked away.

_It was so easy to pretend, but by god, Travis wasn't Jacob._

"You've gotten better," Travis said at last.

Edward didn't bother to answer.

"I'm sorry, Travis." Edward whispered.

He shrugged. "I should be the one saying sorry, Edward. Besides, we both just needed a fuck. I know this isn't the beginning of our relationship again, Edward. Relax,"

Edward felt the tension leave him, but the guilt still remained.

Then Travis turned to face him, his expression more of curiosity then jealousy. "Who's Jacob?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob couldn't have been happier when the school bell rang at 2:00.

Racing down the school's never ending stairs he practically ran down the halls and sprinted to his car.

He had to talk to Edward. Now.

He'd just put the keys into the engine when he noticed Bella standing on the curb, watching him with a smug smile on her face.

"Alice talked to you, didn't she?" She asked with amusement.

He sent her a glare. "That was you, wasn't it?"

She laughed. "You're so stupid sometimes, Jake. You just hurt her older brother's feelings. Do you really think I needed to encourage her actions?"

Deciding not to answer, he rolled up his window and sped out of the school parking lot, barely going under the limit.

By the time he got to Edward's house, there was only one car that he could see in the garage. A silver Volvo.

Taking deep breaths, he made his way up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments Edward appeared, looking surprised to see him. "Jacob," He said stiffly.

He nodded, and the tension seemed to build between them.

"Er… can I come in?" Edward seemed to be fighting with himself internally. At last, he opened the door wider and let Jacob walk in.

Jacob looked around. He'd never been inside Edward's house. He only knew where he lived because of two trips here.

The first was when the Cullen's first moved here and Bella made him come with her to give them brownies to welcome them to the neighborhood.

Jacob had first seen Edward then. As a freshman, he was pretty tiny and meek. With the way Edward was looking at him now, he sensed that boy was long gone.

The second time he'd been here was after the pizza parlor.

He cleared his throat. "Look, I'm sorry for being a…. well, jerk. If I was going to start something, I should have at least had a… _better _idea of where it was going to go."

Edward just stared at him.

"You don't have to decide or say anything now." Jacob said quickly. "I just wanted to let you know whenever you wanted to maybe talk about us and a possible…" He realized that it was a bit easier to say now. "…relationship or any kind, I won't be so quick to turn the other cheek."

Edward gave him a small smile. "That must have taken a lot for you to say," He said after a moment.

Jacob shrugged. "It needed to be said. I was an ass; you deserve better. I shouldn't have needed someone to tell me that." _Or two someone's._

Edward finally gave him a full smile. "Thank you, Jacob." He held out a hand. "Let's just rewind, okay? We were going way to fast, and it messed around with our emotions. Let's just try being friends before we do anything else. Okay?"

Jacob gave him a genuine smile. He would take that.

He took the offered hand, revealing in its softness.

"Friends."

**End chapter**

**A/N: **Okay, there you have it. Two smut scenes in one chapter, lol. I felt like I was lacking in the smut department with this story so far, and since they've gone back to being just "friends", we may have to wait a while before more smut comes along. But you never really know ;) Review! Let's try for 60 when I get back? :]


	7. Reflections, Part 1

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, guys. But in-between setting up for a block party, throwing a block party, and then finding out about a sister I never knew I had, time has been short and…. Well, stressful, to say the least. Anyway, I was looking at what I'd written so far and honestly I hate everything I've written. It's sloppy and leaves a lot of questions unanswered, which I know would be really frustrating to me as a reader, so I'm surprised but pleased that I have people reading at all. But I'm using this story as a learning experience, since this is my first time actually writing a long story instead of just one-shorts. I'll try to make the story a little bit easier to understand from now on, if possible. Oh, and while thinking about what I should do next, **Beautiful Feather** totally and completely read my mind and knew what this chapter would be about. Kudos to you. Warning: OC's ahead**.** Enjoy!

Important: **This is only the first part to Jacob's flashbacks, guys, not the whole thing. So if you're wondering at the end, "Why did this scar Jacob?" you shouldn't! There's more to come! :]**

**Reflections- Part 1**

Jacob lay on a hammock in his backyard, his hands behind his head.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Bella had offered to take him out to the movies, but Jacob declined, preferring to relax before another school day.

As much as he wanted to see Edward, he felt like they just needed some time apart, and so far they hadn't talked for nearly a week.

Next week, they'd have a go at this whole friendship deal.

Today, he was going to relax.

Trying to stomp down the part of him that wanted to go over to Edward's house, he decided now was the perfect time to take a nap.

Closing his eyes, he let himself be jolted back into a past he'd almost forgotten had existed…

_Jacob blushed furiously as he caught the man's eyes again. _

_He and his father had gone to the movies, and while his father had opted to see something bloody and horrifying, Jacob preferred a comedy._

_It was supposed to be a celebration of Jacob's going into the 10__th__ grade. It was still summer, but school started next week, and for some reason Jacob couldn't comprehend, his father wanted to celebrate._

_Jacob wasn't about to complain._

_He'd just turned into the showing, and as soon as he did, he'd noticed a very handsome man with gray eyes and blonde hair look up and stare at him._

_He'd immediately looked down; there was nothing on his clothes, and he'd made sure to bathe before coming. What did he find so fascinating?_

_Fighting the urge to stare back, he quickly hidden in the back on the theater. The man had immediately followed, sitting two seats to the right of him._

_Jacob glanced to his right and sighed with relief. The man's attention seemed to be on the commercials for the movie._

_Jacob gave him a quick once over. He was tall, fit, perfect teeth... To say he was handsome was an understatement, Jacob thought suddenly._

'_Hey, you mind sharing that popcorn?" A deep, husky voice asked him quietly._

_Jacob jumped and turned to stare at him. He was smiling. _

_He had the cutest dimples, he thought idly._

"_Thank you." The man said, his voice full of amusement._

_Jacob just stared at him, horrified. Had he…?_

_The man studied him, his eyes seeming to run over every inch of him twice. "How old are you?"_

"_1-15." He stuttered out. The man seemed to mull this over. "I'm 17," He murmured at last. "I shouldn't be doing this, but damn…you're too tempting to ignore." _

_He held out his hand. "You gay?" He asked casually. He already knew the answer, but was interested to know if the kid was closet or not._

_Jacob stared at it curiously before taking it. "No," He said defensively, trying to ignore the delighted feel of the man's larger hand holding his. _

_He laughed at the obvious delight on his face. "Of course not, kid. Come on,"_

_Together they left the movie theater, Jacob checking over his shoulder to see if his dad would come out looking for him. _

_He knew he shouldn't be leaving the movies without his dad, and with a stranger, no less, but… he looked up at his capture's face and smiled._

_He thought the consequences would be worth it._

_They walked for a couple minutes in silence before the man spoke again. "I'm Kyle." He said at last._

_Jacob sighed. Kyle…_

"_You got a name, kid?"_

_Jacob glared at him. "I'm not a kid! I'm 15 years old, and I'll be a sophomore next year. And my name is Jacob," He added._

_Kyle chuckled. "And I'll be a senior, so I still got you beat, kid."_

_Kyle's eyes moved over Jacob's body slowly and Jacob felt the blood rush to his face. "But," He murmured. "Your body definitely isn't like a kid's anymore." _

_Jacob peered at him curiously. "How?"_

_Kyle sucked in a breath and didn't answer._

_As they made their way down the street, they finally turned into a set of apartments. Jacob's eyes widened. "Is this where you live?" Then he mentally chided himself. Of course this is where he lived, idiot._

_Kyle was silent. As they walked up a set of stairs, Jacob finally felt apprehensive. He turned to stare at Kyle._

"_Are you going to kill me?" He asked seriously. _

Jacob gasped and opened his eyes, sweat making its way down his forehead. He could still clearly remember Kyle's laugh, his teasing voice saying that'd never harm Jacob, that instead he'd…

Pushing down the hurt that threatened to surface, he stood quickly and glanced at the sky. It looked to be about 5:00. He'd gone outside 3 hours ago.

Folding up the hammock, he started inside. "Jacob? Where have you been?" Billy asked, surprised when he saw the hammock in Jacob's hands.

"In the backyard, dad." He answered, laying the hammock in the closet.

There was a bolt of thunder, and Billy jumped. "Good thing you brought in the hammock. Looks like it just started to rain,"

Jacob just stared outside. _Rain…_

Billy frowned at his pain filled expression.

"Son?" Billy asked softly.

Jacob stared at the rain for a moment longer before turning back to his father. "Sorry, dad. I really don't think I'm feeling well today. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down, okay?"

"Alright…" Billy murmured, watching Jacob flee upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone in his bedroom, Jacob ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

_Let it go, it was two years ago…_

Closing his window so that he couldn't see the rain anymore, he flopped down on his bed and fought the urge to shut his eyes.

He knew that if he slept, he would…

"_I'd never hurt you, Jacob." Kyle said lightly, leading him into his small but tidy apartment._

_Jacob gave him a small smile. "You don't even know me," Jacob said softly, touched by Kyle's answer. Kyle shrugged and took off his jacket. "You just feel the need to protect some people, you know?"_

_He stuck out a hand. "Give me your coat." Jacob obliged, gasping when Kyle suddenly pulled him into his embrace. He immediately attacked his neck, kissing his way from his ear to his collarbone. _

"_God, everything you do fuckin' drives me crazy, Jacob…" He grunted, giving him one last small bite on the neck before reluctantly stepping back._

_Jacob just watched him, looking more than a little stunned. Licking his lips, Kyle glanced toward the window as he heard the 'pitter patter' of rain beginning to fall._

"_You hungry?" He asked, walking into the kitchen. _

_Jacob nodded and turned to look at some of the pictures that littered the hallway._

_They were mostly pictures of the landscape. A sun, tree, flowers…_

_He smiled when he came to a cute golden retriever. "Was the dog yours?" Jacob asked, wondering belatedly if Kyle could hear him. _

"_Yes. He died a few months ago." Hearing Kyle's quiet voice break a little at the end, Jacob frowned and started toward the kitchen._

"_Kyle…"_

_Jacob jumped and froze at the sound of clapping thunder. He'd always hated thunder and lighting._

_Kyle poked his head from around the kitchen wall to take in his frightened face. "Hey," He took two long strides back to him and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "What's wrong?" _

_Instead of answering, Jacob ended up settling his head against Kyle's chest and sighed. Just being in Kyle's arms made him forget why he was frightened._

_Was it possible to fall for someone this hard and this fast?_

_When Jacob's hands accidentally grazed Kyle's crotch, he felt him stiffen._

_Jacob looked up at him, confused by his sudden reaction. "What?" He whispered in his ear. Kyle pulled back slightly and, seeing the confused look in Jacob's eyes, groaned his undoing and smashed his lips to his. _

_Jacob gasped as Kyle's hands groped his ass and pulled him closer, whispering things in Jacob's ear that made them burn. "I didn't bring you here to cook you dinner, Jacob." He whispered raggedly._

"_I shouldn't have practically kidnapped you from a movie theater, but the moment I saw you…" He shivered and practically dragged him down the hallway. "You didn't kidnap me." Jacob protested weakly, blood pounding in his ears._

_Kyle shoved him into his room and tossed him on his bed. "I know this is your first time, Jake, but godammit, I can't be gentle right now." He paused to take a deep breath and close his eyes, as if to collect himself._

_He gazed down at Jacob, his raven black hair sticking up in several directions. His lips were puffy and red from their assault, and there was a large, red hickey on his neck. In his eyes were a longing that Kyle knew he couldn't refuse, even if he had a conscience. _

"_If you're going to object to me fucking you senseless, Jake, say it now." _

_Jacob felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He wanted Kyle, and Kyle wanted him to. How could anything bad come from this?_

_In response, Jacob grabbed Kyle's head and clumsily locked their lips together. Amused by his attempts to take control, Kyle gently untangled them._

"_This is your first time with a man, isn't it?" He asked softly. Jacob blushed. "Y-Yes… I didn't even realize I was really gay until a year ago…" He added sheepishly._

"_How did you figure out you were gay?" Kyle asked curiously._

_Jacob looked embarrassed. "My friend and I experimented, and I… I realized I love to suck guys off…" He looked as if he was going to die from his explanation._

_Kyle couldn't have felt hornier._

"_You keep talking like that, Jake, and that's exactly what you'll be doing."_

_Jacob's eyes shot down to Kyle's pants, where there was a noticeable tent._

_His eyes connected with Kyle's. "But I don't know…how to do… anything else…" He whispered._

_Kyle couldn't help what he did next._

_Gently, he undid the fly to Jacob's pants and pulled out his cock. Looking into Jake's lust filled eyes, he swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked greedily._

_Jacob cried his name and grabbed Kyle's hair. After a few moments he pulled away and replaced his lips with his hands._

"_Don't worry, my beautiful Jacob," Kyle growled in his ear._

"_I'll teach you everything you need to know."_

Jacob was awoken with a sob as he sat up and placed his hands over his ears.

He didn't want this.

If this was god's way of a punishment, it was working its magic. He'd rather go to hell then relive the worst moment of his life.

Biting his lip so hard it bled, he put his head between his legs. As much as he tried to block it out, the memories kept pouring out.

Why were all these memories coming back to him now, dammit?

What seemed like hours later, he cursed.

_It explained exactly why he was reluctant to get into a real relationship with Edward._

He would never sleep ever again.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Hate bringing more OC's in the story, but how else could I explain why Jacob didn't like relationships? And look, I'm tired of people saying "I'm sorry but I hate OC's please take them out" no, I can't, and won't, so if you don't like them, don't read a story with OC's in them. **


	8. Reflections, Part 2

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Oh, 89 reviews, you guys rock :] I'm not even going to lie; this chapter was the hardest chapter I've ever written in my whole entire life. I still enjoyed it though; and I hope you guys will to. Let's see if we can get to 100 reviews? Okay? Enjoy!

**Reflections- Part 2**

"Jacob! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jacob heard Billy yell from downstairs. He sighed and glanced at the clock. 1:00 a.m.

"I'm going to bed soon, dad!" Jacob yelled back, standing to turn off the light and close the door.

"You'd better; I'm checking up on you in 30 minutes, and if you're not asleep…" Grumbling the last part to himself, Billy's voice faded off.

Groaning, he threw on his pajamas and hoisted himself into bed.

He'd tried to put off sleep for six hours.

He might as well get this over with.

Reluctantly closing his eyes, in moments he vowed would never hurt him again…

_Jacob looked up at him shyly. "What do I need to do first?" _

_Kyle's hands tightened on his, than slowly relaxed. Giving him a small smile, he pulled away and leaned back._

"_Kiss me."_

_Jacob brightened and eagerly leaned forward to, Kyle assumed, smash their lips together once more. _

_Kyle held him back. "Slowly, Jacob. This isn't a race." He said with amusement._

_Blushing, Jacob slowly inched his face toward Kyle's. "Like this?" He asked anxiously. _

_Kyle smiled at his eagerness to do it right. "Just do what you think you should," He murmured._

_Seeming to think this over carefully, Jacob gently grabbed a section of Kyle's hair and firmly pressed their lips together, adding just the right amount of pressure._

_Caught off guard, Kyle gave a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, grinding their bodies together. Taking the lead, Kyle brushed his tongue against Jacob's lips, encouraging him to open his mouth wider._

_Jacob frowned and pulled back. "What are you doing?"_

_Kyle rolled his eyes. "Do you want to learn how to French kiss or not?" _

_Jacob's eyes widened. "Isn't that when you stick your tongue in my mouth?" It sounded disgusting._

_Kyle chuckled. "Open your mouth for me, Jake"_

_Looking dubious, he allowed Kyle to kiss him, and when his tongue brushed his lips, he opened them as he was told._

_Kyle's tongue thrust into his mouth, and Jacob moaned with pleasure as Kyle's tongue sucked on his. After lightly licking the roof of his mouth, he pulled back to examine Jacob's flushed face._

"_Got it?" _

_Jacob just stared at Kyle's mouth. Who knew you could do that with your tongue?_

_His head snapped up to look at Kyle's when he felt a hand grab his ass. "W-what…?"_

_Cutting him off, he pushed him backwards onto the bed, his hands going straight to his zipper. Gasping, Jacob closed his eyes when Kyle's lips attacked his neck and sucked and bit lightly, leaving red marks on his neck._

"_Kyle…" Jacob moaned, squirming against him in an attempt to get closer._

_Smiling slowly, he pulled back, still rubbing him through his pants. "That," He murmured. "Is how to successfully get a person turned on without taking off their clothes."_

_Jacob fidgeted. He was rock hard and horny as a rabbit. "Kyle…" God, please, just fuck me already…_

_Humming, Kyle rolled off him and casually took off his jeans. Jacob watched intently, unable to take his eyes away as Kyle shed his shirt, pants, socks… _

_He shivered when he took off his boxers and revealed his cock._

_Jacob swallowed._

_He was a lot larger than him._

_Biting his lip, he watched Kyle give him a glance over. "Ready for your next lesson?" He purred. Jacob nodded._

"_Stand."_

_Jacob stood immediately._

"_This should be your favorite, Jake." He growled. "Suck me."_

_This was one lesson that Jacob didn't need instructing for. He knew exactly what to do to get Kyle off. _

_Smiling devilishly, he looked deep into Kyle's green eyes as he reached down and stroked him, noticing his eyes darken with pleasure._

_Encouraged, he finally knelt, making sure to message his sac as he went along. He heard Kyle's grunt and smirked._

_Opening his mouth, he took him whole, relaxing his jaw so he took him all the way in. _

"_Oh, fuckin' god, Jake… yes…" He heard Kyle groan, grabbing his hair and forcing him in and out._

_He guessed that Kyle really liked that._

_After just a few minutes, just after he'd swirled his tongue around Kyle's tip twice, he heard, "God, Jake, move back, I'm going to c…" He stiffened and came, crying out his release._

_And Jacob made sure to be right there to suck up all of his cum._

_Pulling back slightly, he looked straight into Kyle's eyes as he licked his lips._

_Kyle took a steadying breath. "You obviously don't need help in the blowjob department," He said at last, his eyes approving as he gave Jacob's cock a teasing squeeze._

_Moving over to his nightstand, he grabbed a dark blue container from one of his drawers. Without looking back at Jacob he said, "Get back on the bed and lay down on your stomach."_

_Jacob tried to peer over his shoulder as he did what he was told. _

_Finally, Kyle turned and started toward him, a bottle in his hand that read, "Lubricant." _

_Jacob frowned, confused. What was lubricant?_

"_If you're ever going to have sex, Jacob, always have this."_

_Jacob examined the bottle. "Why?"_

"_Your ass doesn't have any lubricant in it already; you need this to get you ready. That," He dumped some on his palm. "And it hurts like all hell when you're dry."_

_Nodding as if he understood, he tensed when he felt a digit at his opening. "Relax," Kyle whispered. "It'll only hurt for a moment."_

_Trying to relax, he bit his lip when Kyle entered a wet finger in him and stretched him out. It didn't hurt as much as it felt… strange._

"_You okay?" Kyle asked. _

_Jacob took a deep breath."Yes," _

"_Good." Suddenly Jacob cried out as two more fingers entered him. "Kyle…" He hissed as he finger-fucked him, his fingers moving easily._

"_Yes?" He asked casually. "That… f-feels…" He cut himself off with a low moan. _

"_Good?" He offered, sliding a little lube on to his own cock. _

"_You ready, Jake? This is affectionately referred to as, 'doggy style'." _

_Lifting up ass slightly so Jake was forced to his knees, he slid his length into him, groaning from how tight and slick he was. "Perfect, Jake…" He hissed out as he started to move slowly in and out, his hands gripping Jacob's hair as leverage._

"_Kyle!" Jacob cried as Kyle started to pick up his pace and slam into him, his grunts mingling with Jacob's groans as they both pushed themselves toward the edge._

"_K-Kyle, I think I-I'm close to…" Arching his back, he screamed Kyle's name as he got his release. Kyle gave two more thrusts before he cursed and came right after Jacob, his sides heaving._

_With his cock still throbbing, Kyle slowly slid out of Jacob, and he watched Jacob turn to stare at him. "What was that called? I remember you telling me, but…" Jacob's voice was husky._

_Amused, Kyle smoothed the hair out of his face. "That was sex, Jake. If you mean what that position was, people usually just call it doggy style. There's probably another name for it, but," Kyle shrugged. "Either way, you get fucked."_

_Jacob nodded slowly, absorbing the information. He glanced around at the soiled sheets and blushed. "Ah… we should clean this up…" _

_Laughing, Kyle grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him off the bed. _

"_Come on; let's get you cleaned up first."_

_Taking his hand he led Jacob toward the bathroom and went inside. "You get in first. I'll be right back." Leaving Jacob to get into the shower, Kyle went back into the bedroom and grabbed the sheets._

_Tossing them into the washer and starting it, he started back into the bathroom when he heard gasps and pants._

_Raising an eyebrow, he poked his head around the bathroom wall to find Jacob leaning heavily against the shower stall, water beating down on him as he jerked himself off._

_He felt his mouth dry up as all the blood went straight down to his cock._

"_Oh, yes, Kyle, please, faster…" He heard Jacob whisper heatedly._

_As if on its own accord, Kyle's hands went down to his cock and stroked it, watching Jacob in action._

"_Oh, oh, yessssss…" He hissed, and when he opened his eyes he found himself looking straight at Kyle._

_Filled with lust, they stared at each other as they jerked themselves off, and finally Jacob shuddered and came, shooting his load into the water._

_Kyle groaned Jake's name as he came into his hand. Wholly unsatisfied, he jumped into the shower, throwing Jake against the wall as he planted kisses along his neck._

_With water beating down on the two of them, Kyle looked down at Jacob. "You horny shit, all you want to do is fuck now, don't you?" He growled, his hands locked in Jacob's hair._

_Jacob just stared at him, his eyes darkened with lust. "Yes, I… I like fucking you. I want to do it. Again. Now." _

_Turning him so that he was facing the wall, he entered him roughly, ignoring Jake's cry that was half pleasure and half pain._

_Pounding himself into Jacob's soft flesh, he grabbed his cock and rubbed it at the same time, enjoying Jake's gasp of pleasure._

"_You like that, baby? You want me to fuck you and rub your cock at the same time?" Jake whimpered and Kyle's hand stilled._

"_Yes? I can't hear you Jake; you'll have to speak up."_

_Jacob sobbed. "Y-Yes! I want you to! Please, Kyle!" Smiling, he replaced his hand and within moments they both came once more, screaming each other's names._

_Kyle shivered as the water turned cold and he turned it off. Jacob stared at Kyle, and the emotions shining in his eyes made Kyle's face turn sheet white._

"_Jacob?" He asked cautiously._

_Jacob blushed and looked down. "Look, Kyle, I know I've only known you for a few hours, but… I really like being with you, and I want us to spend some time with one another." He said seriously._

_Kyle immediately sobered. "Look, kid, I don't have time for any long term relationships. I went to you for a quick fuck and to teach you how to please your next partner. Nothing more."_

_Jacob's eyes widened as Kyle exited the shower and started to put in his clothes._

"_What do you mean? I thought we had something really special, that…" He was cut off by Kyle's harsh laugh. "What? Sex? God, I knew it was risky fucking a near-virgin," Kyle muttered._

_He turned to look at him, trying to ignore the hurt that shown in Jacob's large brown eyes. "I really enjoyed being with you. But you have to realize that some people just aren't made for commitment. I'm one of those people. Understand?"_

_He ran a distressed hand through his hair as he handed Jacob a pair of clothes to put on. "Here. I think its best you go."_

_Jacob stared at the clothes for a long moment. "Kyle… I don't understand." He whispered softly._

_Kyle cursed and pulled Jacob to him for one tight embrace. "Go back to the movies with your dad, kid." He murmured in his ear. Jacob let the tears fall freely from his eyes as they pulled away._

_Shoving on his clothes, he ran from the bedroom and out the front door, not stopping until he'd gotten back to the movies. Sniffing, he entered the theater and went straight to the bathroom._

_He looked at himself in the mirror. _

_He looked like hell._

_Splashing cold water on his face, he welcomed the numb feeling that soon came to replace the hurt._

_He promised himself that he'd never let himself be used like that ever again._

"Jacob! You're going to be late for school!"Billy's voice jerked Jacob from his slumber.

He shot up, surprised to feel tears running down his cheeks.

Closing his eyes, he finally let go of the past that had stabbed at him for the past 2 years.

And he cried.

**End Chapter**

A/N: This chapter was really hard for me. Not just the sex scene, but trying to display Jacob's hurt without him coming off as to girly. What do you think? Good, bad? Review!


	9. Dicussions and Emotions

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Hello again everyone! I've seriously been dreading this chapter, seeing as how it's just going to be so… boring =( So honestly that's why I've been putting it off… sorry! And thank you for making the 100 review mark! Hooray! Review this chapter (I have a feeling you won't find this chapter very interesting, sorry!) and you'll get smut the next chapter! ;) Enjoy.

**Discussions**

Edward rode to school, relaxed and thinking about the test he had in second hour… until Alice opened her mouth.

"So, are you and Jacob going to get together anytime soon?"

Edward glared at her.

"Alice! We're just friends, and that's how it's going to stay for a while." He warned her, his eyes serious.

Not intimidated in the least, she rolled her eyes and sat up straighter, straining against her seatbelt.

"So I kicked him for nothing? You're not even going to get back together?" She looked pissed.

"You kicked him?" He asked incrudiously.

She smiled weakly.

"Alice, after all that we've been through in the past couple weeks, wouldn't you agree it's better to just slow down?" He asked, exasperated. Alice fell silent.

"Don't you like him still, Edward?"

Edward closed his eyes briefly as he got to a red light. "Yes, Alice, I still like Jacob." At her pleased smile, he sighed.

_Maybe even too much…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob ran a hand through his hair.

_How was this going to go?_

Was he going to start the conversation first, or was Edward…?

Cursing, he got out of his car and slammed the door.

He glanced at his watch. _School started in ten minutes… where the hell was Edward?_

He straightened when he heard a car enter the lot and glanced up to spot Edward park right next to him. As soon as he parked Alice popped out, looking over at him and winking.

He winced.

As she skipped ahead, his eyes found Edward and fought the urge to throw him against the car and rip his clothes off.

He wore a white button up shirt and a green tie that was tilted just enough to the right to look sexy instead of messy, and he had on black slacks and shoes that gave him the look of either a lazy teacher or a mischievous schoolboy.

Either way, it was turning Jacob on in ways that would not count as, "friendly".

_How the hell were they supposed to be friends, let alone talk, if Edward dressed like that?_

Striding over to his Volvo, he watched Edward's eyes brighten when he spotted him and then darken when Jacob shoved him against his car and smashed his lips to his, pulling him close.

Grabbing his hair, he grinded against him, making sure not to stop until he heard Edward moan, "Jacob…oh…" Smiling against his lips, he pulled away, breathing shallowly.

Edward looked dazed, his face flushed.

Jacob glanced to his right to see a group of girls with their mouths open, gaping at them. They blushed when they were caught staring and hurried away, giggling madly. "That was _sooo _hot…" He heard one whisper.

He focused his attention back on Edward, who looked half angry and half aroused. "Jacob!" He hissed. "I thought we'd agreed we'd try to be _friends, _and last time I checked _friends _don't go around kissing each other!"

Jacob fought hard not to look anywhere but Edward's face, because as close as they were he could feel something hard poking against his thigh, and he knew it wasn't Edward's hands.

"It's your own fault," He whispered huskily. "Didn't I tell you at the parlor what my fantasy guy looked like?" Edward flushed as he looked down at his outfit. "I-I… d-didn't mean to look like a-a…"

Jacob smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you didn't, but right now I have a feeling today is going to be pretty interesting, isn't it?" Edward shivered.

"Jacob, we really do need to get to know each other better. Talk," He added, his voice weak.

Jacob recounted his dream and slowly nodded, his eyes now serious. "Yes, Edward, we do need to talk. About a lot of things," He added quietly.

When Edward looked up at him in confusion he shook his head and took a step back. The warning bell rang.

"Ready to get to class?" He asked at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward sneaked a look at Jacob from the corner of his eye. _What was wrong with him?_

In the parking lot he'd acted like the same old Jacob, but after they'd kissed… It was like he'd morphed into a whole different person.

Usually in classes Jacob couldn't be quieted, and was affectionately known as the class clown. Only today, this wasn't the case.

Instead, today he hadn't spoken much in class. Only to Bella, who asked if he'd had a spare pencil.

He'd given her his only one, and then pulled out a pen.

Which he wasn't supposed to use in class.

Frowning, he absentmindedly handed him one of his spare pencils, blushing when Jacob sent him a killer smile and winked at him.

_Well, Edward thought dryly, he hadn't changed in that department._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the bell rang, Edward's eyes connected with Jacob's. He nodded slightly as he slowly picked up his books.

Taking the hint, Edward did the same, and as soon as they were the last ones they started out of the classroom and headed to lunch.

"Look, Edward." Jacob said at last, taking a deep breath.

"Last night, I kept having this hellish nightmare. I don't know where they came from… Well," He cut himself off. "I _know _where they came from, but I didn't understand why they were coming back to me now." He stared deep into Edward's eyes.

"As soon as I met you, I only had one goal in mind. That was to fuck you senseless, and definitely not to give you my heart." He looked uncomfortable.

Edward was silent, his eyes asking for Jacob to go on.

"That dream… it came back to me because of you." He smiled slightly. "At that moment I was too busy being caught up in my own personal hell, but later…" He shrugged. "It made me realize there were just some things you had to let go of, you know?"

He stopped walking and took Edward's hand. "I know you want to just be friends right now, Edward, but to be honest, I won't _ever _be able to go back to being just friends with you. You're too special," Edward blushed and looked ready to open his mouth but Jacob held up his other hand.

"Don't give me that bullshit like "I'm not very special, Jacob," He mimicked Edward's voice and Edward rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. "Because you are. I'm going to do this for you, and only because you deserve that after all that you've done for me in the past couple weeks." He finally let out the breath he was holding.

"Alright?" He asked nervously.

Edward looked as if he was going to kiss him, but he held back, instead squeezing Jacob's hand tightly. "Alright." He whispered, fighting back the tears that were swelling up in his eyes.

_Dammit, he hated being emotional._

Jacob finally released his hand and made to start off but Edward's voice called him back.

"….Jacob?"

He froze and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

Jacob just smiled. "No, Edward, thank _you_."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Ew. You don't even have to tell me; this one sucked. But what can you do when they're being all girly and talking about being friends and exc.? Don't worry; if you read this chapter and review you'll get smut the next chapter! ;) Review!


	10. Jealously

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Good morning everyone! I was reading this one great Remus/Sirius fanfic in the Harry Potter section, and it just inspired me to keep writing. And it gave me some amazing ideas for Edward and Jacob's… err… "friendship". Oh, and before I forget, thank you for giving me 120 reviews! I was seriously expecting none for that last chapter, haha. So here's the next chapter; Enjoy!

**Jealously**

"Stop picking at my hair."

Jacob rolled his eyes and kept twirling a piece of Bella's hair.

"Are you bored? And if you are, why exactly are you at _my _house?"

Jacob laughed and rearranged himself on the couch so Bella had more space. "I'm going to be here until 4:00. Do you mind?" He flashed her a grin and stood, starting toward the kitchen.

"Would you care if I told you that I did mind?" Bella muttered, slowly getting up to follow him. "Why 4:00?" Jacob poked his head into the refrigerator.

"That's when Edward's yoga class is over." He said cheerfully. "Then," He grabbed an apple and took a bite. "I'm going to take him to the mall, buy him pizza, cookies, clothes..." Looking pleased, he checked his watch.

"In other words, spoil him senseless?" Bella asked dryly.

He ruffled her hair, laughing at her growl. "That's the idea!"

He stood.

"It's 3:45, but that should be good enough. I'll see you later, Bells." Kissing her on the cheek, he grabbed his jacket and left, slamming the door behind him.

Fighting back a smile, she walked back to the couch and shook her head.

_Poor Edward. How long before he caved?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward wiped his face off with a towel and glanced at the clock. Exactly 4:00.

"Alright guys; that's it for today. Great job, I'll see you all next week!" Smiling, the class voiced their gratitude and slowly moved toward the door, chatting.

As he bent over to place his water bottle into his bag he felt a voice above him murmur, "I don't mind the view, but it would be more polite to talk to your face."

Blushing, Edward jerked up and connected with someone's chin.

Cursing, he rubbed his head and peered up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, Tom," He pasted on a fake smile. "You did really well today."

One of the more enthusiastic gays, Tom had made it very obvious he had a thing for Edward.

And Edward had no idea how to let him down gently and tell him that he was definitely not interested.

"Thanks, Edward, the class was really great." Edward nodded and then frowned when Tom picked up his bag for him. "Did you need help taking this to your car?"

Edward fought panic. "Er, no, I ah… walked."

_Dammit, why didn't be bring his car today, of all days?_

Tom brightened. "Great. I'll take you home."

Accepting defeat, Edward was just about to agree when he heard a familiar, glorious voice.

"_I'm_ taking Edward home."

Tom whipped around and locked eyes with Jacob, who was leaning against the wall, watching them.

"Don't worry about it, man. I know you probably have better things to do anyway, so you can thank me later." Patting Jacob's shoulder, he grabbed Edward's arm and started toward the door.

Jacob's hand snaked out and stopped them. "Get your hands off of Edward." He said quietly.

Tom shoved at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He glanced at Edward. "Ed, do you know this guy?"

Edward shot him a dirty look as he detangled himself from him. _Ed?_

He shot Jacob a pained look. "Yes, he's one of my friends from school."

Tom looked surprised, and then he visibly relaxed.

Smiling, he turned back to Jacob. "Sorry, man. Guess I got a bit jealous; don't know why, though." He winked. "You're obviously not a poof. Probably have a girlfriend back home, too." He joked, pushing him slightly.

Jacob didn't respond, and instead just stared at Edward.

"I guess I do." He said at last, his expression blank.

Finally, he shook his head and took a step back. "Don't worry about it. See you around," Without glancing at back at Edward, he lazily walked out.

Edward just stared after Jacob, his mouth open. _What the hell?_

He turned to Tom. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't need a ride home today. Or, for that matter, anyday," He quickly backtracked at the shattered look on Tom's face.

"Don't take it personally! I know you're really nice, Tom, but I have to go and talk to Jacob right now. Maybe next time? As _friends_?" He stressed the word, praying that Tom finally understood.

He looked frustrated and Edward sighed with relief.

"Sure, sure…" He muttered, and, thankfully, he stalked off.

Grabbing his bag he ran after Jacob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob kicked a large rock and cursed, rubbing his bruised foot.

_What was wrong with him? _

Just as he was about to go in there and surprise Jacob with a shopping trip, he had to see him… _with a guy hanging all over him._

"What the_ fuck!" _Ignoring the startled looks he got from passerby, he found his car, and just as he'd opened the truck door he heard, "Jacob!"

Not bothering to turn around, he got into the car.

"Jacob! What's wrong? I didn't expect you to show up…" Jacob cut him off, laughing bitterly. "Obviously." He turned around to glare at Edward.

"Are you trying to tell me you just wanted to be friends because you wanted to see other people?" He bit out.

Edward just blinked. "Excuse me?"

Getting back out of the car, he shut the door, stalking over to him to grip his arm painfully. "You obviously don't mind when guys flirt with you and offer to take you home. Now, answer the god damned question,"

He stared into the eyes of the man he'd started to fall for since day one.

Taking a deep breath, Edward shuddered. "I don't like Tom," He whispered. "He's this guy who, yes, er… likes me," He looked embarrassed. "But I don't recuperate his affections, Jacob. I was trying to think of a way to get out of him taking me home when you came,"

He pulled his arm out of Jacob's vice-like grip.

"And then you accused me of leading him on, when I thought you'd help me!" Edward shot him a dirty look.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "What was with the whole 'oh, he's just my _friend_'' shit? You basically gave him the impression you're available!"

When Edward opened his mouth to protest, Jacob held up a hand. "Look, I already told you; I'm going along with this whole 'friends' thing for your benefit. I want you as much more than my friend. You should already know that."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to know I have more than a fuckin' friendship with you, especially when guys come up and hit on you," Drawing him closer, he practically breathed in his face, "I want everyone to know you are _mine._"

Edward gazed up at him and slowly smiled. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him close, so their faces were touching.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. "You have every right to be upset. Even though we're getting to know each other better, we should still broadcast that we're in a relationship," He looked down.

"I want to be in a real relationship with you." Edward finally looked up at him and Jacob felt himself harden at the look in Edward's eyes.

They were in the middle of a parking lot, and yet Jacob was still tempted to pull Edward into the front seat and fuck him senseless, and screw whoever saw them.

They'd get a free show.

Trying to fight the urge to rip off Edward's clothes, Jacob instead gripped Edward's ass and slowly grinded against him, shivering as he felt Edward's immediate reaction. _Beautiful_.

"J-Jacob…" Jacob nuzzled his neck and gently reached a hand into Edward's pants, making sure they were shielded by his car. "Yeah, baby?" Edward shivered. "I want you…" Jacob smiled against his neck and finally took a step back. "Prove it."

**End Chapter**

A/N: The last part sound familiar? It should! I was originally going to put this in a bedroom scene or something, but I have something much better in plan for that instead ;) Roleplay, anyone? Review!


	11. Seducing Jacob

**Meeting Him**

A/N: I feel like these chapters are getting longer and longer to make! Which is probably because the end is so near, and I have to find the best way to put everything together ;] So that's my excuse for taking so long this time! But this chapter was just so smutty, doesn't it make up for the slow update? Look, it's even long! Horray! Oh! And thanks for the 146 reviews, guys! You totally rock my world. Enjoy.

**Seducing Jacob**

"What are you doing?"

Alice peered over Edward's shoulder as he scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Alice," Edward growled, moving the paper so she couldn't see it. "What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes. "Flowers? Candies?" She looked at the top of the list incrudiously. "For Jacob?"

Edward blushed. "I'm trying to plan something special for him, so if you don't mind…" Edward shoved Alice toward the door.

She skipped out of his touch and moved to sit on his bed. "You do know you're going about this all wrong, right?"

He just stared at her.

As a sister, she was a pain in the ass.

As a romance expert, however…

"And why exactly is that?" He asked, caving. Alice laughed. "This is Jacob we're talking about. He's rough, stupid, and overall, a typical, horny teenage boy." She shrugged.

"You add all this together, and you find your surprise easier to plan then you think. For instance; what does Jacob really like?"

Edward sat quietly, thinking. Then, suddenly, he blushed.

Clapping her hands, Alice beamed. "So? What is it?"

He reluctantly told her and she giggled.

"Ooooh… kinky," Winking at him, she bounded off his bed.

"Alright, this may take a while. But first of all, we need everyone else out of the house."

Edward eyed her wearily. "Should I trust you with the most important moment of my life, Alice?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Of course, Edward."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why must we see a movie tonight, Alice? I just had a full day at the hospital and I honestly want to stay home and just watch the news."

Ignoring Carlisle's pleas, Alice grabbed his coat.

"You can do that any night, dad." Esme watched Alice suspiciously. "Dear, what are you planning to do now?"

Alice just smiled.

"Let's just say," She handed Esme her coat and pushed them both out the door. "If you come home early tonight, you might hear sounds you might wish you hadn't."

Both of them blushing furiously, they decided not to ask any more questions and instead hurriedly left.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she dug in her pockets and found two tickets.

"Emmet!"

No response.

"Emmet, get your ass down here!"

Finally, a little movement, and Emmet poked his head from around from the stairs.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I got free tickets to this stupid wrestling match that's at 9:00 tonight. Did you…" Alice blinked as Emmet raced down the stairs, snatched the tickets, and ran back upstairs.

Raising an eyebrow, she watched as Emmet dragged a protesting Rosalie by the arm. "I do not want to watch large, smelly, sweaty guys hit each other!" She growled.

Emmet kissed her cheek. "Come on, babe. The wrestling match isn't until 9:00, which gives us two hours to do whatever you want. Don't you need to get your eyebrows done?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

Emmet coughed. "Er… that you look beautiful?" He asked weakly.

She glared. "No, _I'm _not getting my eyebrows done."

Grabbing her shoes, she grinned mischievously. "_You_ are!"

Groaning, Emmet let himself be dragged out of the house by an enthusiastic Rosalie.

"Have fun!" Alice waved and shut the door.

"Finally," Alice rubbed her hands together. "Now, to get this place whipped into shape…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy Black smiled as he looked at a movie title.

_The Strangers_. Jacob would love it.

"Jake!" Billy yelled up the stairs.

He frowned when there was no answer.

Putting in the movie, Billy made his way upstairs to Jake's room.

Pushing open the slightly ajar door, he saw Jacob sprawled on his bed, fast asleep.

Standing in the doorway, he debated waking him up. He looked tired, but it was only 8:00…

Sighing, Billy backed out and closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, the phone rang. Jacob jumped up and looked blearily at the clock. _Who the hell was calling him now?_

Rubbing his eyes, he mentally went over who it could be. Bella was at a friend's house, dad was downstairs, Edward…

He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. I was wondering if you'd be able to come over right now?" Jacob frowned as he caught the nervous tint in Edward's voice.

"I'll need to ask dad. Why, what's up?" He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing! I just, er… would you be able to come over?" Something in his tone made Jacob shiver. How Edward was able to turn him on through the phone, he'd never guess.

"Yeah. I'll see you at 8:30, alright?" He murmured, his voice husky.

"Yes, sir."

As Edward hung up, Jacob closed his eyes and felt himself immediately harden. _God, if only Edward would call him that more often…_

Deciding he didn't have time for a quick wank and a fantasy that would never happen, Jacob ran downstairs to see Billy starting a movie.

"Hey, dad? Would it be alright if I went over to Edward's for a bit?"

Billy looked disappointed. "I was hoping you'd watch a movie with me and just stay in tonight. You go to your friend Edward's too much. Are you sure his parents don't mind?"

Jacob took a deep breath. _He might as well…_

"Err… dad? What do you have against homosexuals?" He asked nervously.

Billy froze. "I don't think they're quite right in the head," He said slowly. "But if you'd rather be with your same sex than the opposite…" He shrugged. "That's their problem, not mine."

Jacob bit his lip. _Not now._

"Why do you ask?" Billy asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head. "I was just wondering. So, can I go to Edward's now?"

Billy stared at him for a long time.

"After you come back from Edward's, we need to talk."

Nodding solemnly, Jacob grabbed his car keys and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob pulled up to Edward's house and noticed all the lights were off.

_Strange_, he mused, getting out of the car and climbing up the steps.

He rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, Alice answered. "Jacob!" Giggling, she pushed him inside. "Excellent timing. I was just leaving, so don't worry."

She winked. "You have Edward all to yourself." Humming, she closed the door, leaving Jacob standing in the hallway.

Confused, he scratched his head. _What…?_

It was pitch black, with only candles lit along the sides to light his way.

Curious, he followed the path the candles led him. He moved through the kitchen, down the stairs, and then found himself facing a door.

Slowly, he turned the handle, and his mouth dropped open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said softly.

Edward sat on his desk, his legs spread wide, and a couple of his top buttons undone. Alice had done his hair, and managed to make it look like something Jacob would like.

Jacob stared. Praying it wasn't too much, Edward then inwardly went over the room.

It was set up exactly like a schoolroom. Somehow, Alice had found a desk that could pass for a teacher's desk, and then had found a smaller desk for him to sit in.

Behind the teacher's desk was a chalkboard, and behind the chalkboard was a bed that, hopefully, would be used.

_God bless Carlisle for never using this room._

Standing, Edward approached Jacob. "You wanted," He whispered in his ear. "For me to prove that I wanted you." Jacob nodded dumbly.

Edward smiled and locked their fingers. "Do you know what this is, Jacob?" Even though the large bulge in his pants told Edward his answer, he still wanted to hear it.

"Yes," He said huskily. "Do you want to teach me?" Edward asked innocently.

Jacob stared at him for a long time. "Fuck, yes." He growled.

Letting go of his hand, he started toward his desk. He jumped when Jacob's hand pulled him back.

"You will only address my by 'sir.'" He hissed. "Do you understand me?" Edward nodded. "Yes, sir."

Smiling slowly, he released him. "Now, be a good boy and go sit down," He cooed.

Edward made his way to his seat and sat down.

Jacob walked over to the teacher's desk and sat on top of it, eyeing Edward hungrily.

He had on the same outfit as a couple days ago, with his white button up shirt and his green tie, along with his black pants.

Jacob licked his lips. The top few buttons were undone.

"Did you think to button up all of your shirt, Edward?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

He looked confused. "Ah… n-no, Jacob."

Jacob stood and strode over to him, pulling him up by the collar and grabbing his hair. "I told you to call me sir."

Leaning down slightly, Jacob crashed their mouths together, and Edward sobbed his name as their cocks rubbed together.

"Do you like that?" Jacob whispered. Edward whimpered and nodded.

"Fucking slut, you just want to suck my cock, don't you?" Edward just blushed and looked away. Jacob forced Edward to look at him. "Answer me."

"Yes, sir, I want to suck your cock." He whispered. Groaning Edward's name, he forced him to his knees. "Suck," He commanded, watching intently as Edward slowly unzipped his zipper and shed his pants.

After pulling down his boxers, he looked Jacob straight in the eye as he took him all in his mouth. "Yes…" He hissed, grabbing the back of Edward's head and forcing him in and out, crying out when he felt the back of his mouth brush against his tip.

Edward's other hand slipped around to gently squeeze his sac, and then Jacob lost it.

"Swallow it," He growled, shuddering his release as Edward greedily licked up every drop and pulled away, licking his lips.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Jacob muttered, not bothering to put back on his pants as he kicked them away. "Do you want to cum, to?" He purred.

Edward nodded eagerly.

Smirking, Jacob released him. "You'll cum when I tell you to,"

Trying to ignore Edward's crestfallen face, he kissed him gently, making sure that Edward knew that he'd get release soon.

"Do you want to… stop?" Jacob whispered. Edward immediately shook his head. "I want this… for you." He said softly. Jacob wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, kissing the most sensitive area of his neck.

He moaned. "Jacob, please…"

Jacob pulled away, glaring at him. "What the fuck did I tell you to call me?"

Edward winced. "Sir," He whispered.

"Go over to my desk," He demanded.

Edward immediately complied.

"Look at you, so obedient," He murmured, coming up behind him and groping his behind.

"You'd do anything for me as long as I shoved my dick up your ass, wouldn't you?" Edward shivered as Jacob pressed his lips to his neck.

"Y-yes, sir… I want you to fuck me," Smiling, Jacob shrugged out of his shirt. "Take off your clothes."

Edward quickly shed them, and Jacob eyed his cock.

"Do you want to get off, Edward?"

Edward bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Leaning against his desk, Jacob crossed his arms. "Touch yourself."

Edward looked embarrassed. "I…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Seeming to debate inwardly with himself, he finally gave up and locked eyes with Jacob…before reaching down and touching himself.

Groaning his name, he slowly jerked off, hissing when he felt the pressure in him build.

"Jacob… oh… yes…" Edward moaned, and Jacob felt all the blood rush to his cock as he started to touch himself as well, grunting Edward's name.

Staring into each other's eyes, the only noises that were made were the sounds of their grunts and moans, and within a few moments, they both came, screaming each other's names.

Breathing heavily, Edward looked up at Jacob, his eyes clouded. "Fuck me, dammit!"

Eager to respond, he bent Edward over his desk and opened the drawer to, thankfully, find a bottle of lube. Quickly inserting a finger and stretching him out, he hesitated at his entrance. "I don't want our first time to be so rough…" Jacob whispered.

Edward glared at him over his shoulder. "We can be gentle next time. Right now, I want you _inside _of me!"

Finally giving up, Jacob pushed into him and cursed. "God, baby, are you always gonna be this tight?" Hissing, he slammed into him, enjoying the sound of Edward's groans. "Faster…" Edward pleaded.

Picking up the pace he pounded into him over and over, his other hand slipping around Edward's body to stroke his cock at the same time.

Edward gasped. "Jake… move your hand, I'm going to…" Crying out, he came into Jacob's hand, panting hard. Making sure Edward was watching, Jacob took his hand and licked off Edward's release.

After a few more thrusts, Jacob came as well, releasing his load inside him.

Suddenly, the only sound in the room was of their heavy breathing.

"…Jacob?"

Jacob closed his eyes and bit his lip. _Was he too rough? He didn't mean to go overboard, but…_

"Yes?"

Edward smiled shyly. "Can I be top next time?"

Jacob burst out laughing and pulled Edward to him. "Anytime you want," He promised, kissing him.

Edward looked at him nervously. "Did I do okay? Was everything alright? Did I prove how much I wanted you?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "You did so much more than that, Edward," Jacob whispered thickly. "You proved to me you loved me." Edward smiled.

"I do love you, Jacob." He leaned his head against his shoulder. "So much…" He whispered.

Jacob buried his head in his hair. "I love you to, Edward."

Then he pulled back slightly. "So," He asked slyly. "What's your fantasy fuck?"

"Jacob!"

**End Chapter**

A/N: This chapter was kinda hot ;] When I was writing it I was like "hmm… is it hot in here?" hahaha! Hope you guys enjoyed it. There's only like two or three chapters left, though :[ Review to see what happens next!


	12. Confrontions

**Meeting Him**

A/N: Good morning, everyone! It's really pretty early, but I have volleyball practice all week, and therefore I need to squeeze in any spare time to write before practice and before school starts in two days! So, the story is pretty much almost done, about 2-3 chapters more to go :] Sorry is this chapter is a little crappy, I only had an hour to write it and go over it, since I have to get ready to go soon. :[ Thank you all for reviewing! 161 is just awesome. Enjoy.

**Discussions**

Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward; one of his hands going down to press against his stomach and pull him closer.

Yawning, Jacob awoke to find himself pressed against Edward's back, his hair against his face. Leaning back slightly, he glanced up at the clock. 8:00 a.m.

He shouldn't still be here… He'd promised Edward he'd leave sometime during the night, but…

Grinning, he remembered what Edward had said before he went to sleep. He'd told Jacob his fantasy was to have a romantic picnic, with candles and all.

It was sweet, and Jacob instantly promised himself he'd give that to Edward, and soon.

Grinning mischievously, he decided it was time for Edward to wake up.

Looking up into his sleeping face, he gently kissed his cheek. _God, how could he be so beautiful, even when he was sleeping?_

Humming, he reached his hands between his boxers and grabbed his semi erect cock. Slowly, he started to move his hand, his eyes on Edward's face.

After a moment he gave a soft moan that sounded suspiciously like, "Jacob… ah…."

Encouraged, he pulled down Edward's boxer's the rest of the way and took him in his mouth instead. He felt hands tangle in his hair, and he looked up to see Edward's eyes still closed as he forced Jacob's mouth in and out.

"Oh… god… yes…" He cried out, and Jacob smirked and finally pulled away, just as he felt Edward tense.

His eyes snapped open. He glared at Jacob. "Why did you sto…?"

Laughing, Jacob planted a butterfly kiss on the tip of Edward's cock and stood. "Good morning, sunshine." Edward rolled out of bed, grumbling.

"Damn it, Jacob…" He went into the bathroom adjoining to his room and locked the door.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled on his boxers and shorts and grabbed his jacket from the floor. Just as he'd finished, Edward appeared, looking flushed. He'd also put his clothes on.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked innocently.

Ignoring the question, Edward glanced at the clock. "Jacob, you have to go." He said reluctantly. "Did you have trouble leaving during the night?"

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I had this hot guy sucking me off half the night, so yeah, I might have had a bit of trouble leaving…" He winked and Edward looked embarrassed.

"I didn't hear you complaining," He pointed out. Jacob smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining, either. All I heard was 'oh god Jacob, yes, faster'."

Edward flushed and started to back away from Jacob, who was slowly advancing on him. "Jacob, you should really leave now…"

"Ah… must I?" Sneaking up behind Edward, Jacob wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into him, kissing his neck. "Ah…" Edward leaned into his touch. "Y-yes…"

"Right now?" Jacob grinded into him, watching Edward's eyes fall back into his head. "Jacob… we can't get caught doing this… I haven't told my…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Edward, dear? I'm going to start making some pancakes. Are you up yet?" Esme's voice caused them to jump apart.

Taking a deep breath and willing his erection to go down, he motioned for Jacob to go into the bathroom.

Edward went to open the door. "Yes, mum, I'm awake. I just need a couple more minutes though, alright?" Esme peered over his shoulder suspiciously. "I could have sworn I hear another voice in here. Edward," She started, her voice stern.

"Don't worry, there's no one here. I promise," He added as she opened her mouth again. She closed it and frowned. "Well… alright," She smiled at him.

"See you downstairs." Closing the door, Edward sighed in relief.

He walked over to the bathroom. "Alright, you can come out."

Crossing his arms, he watched Jacob come out and sit on his bed. "Out the window?" He asked at last. Edward nodded.

Jacob sighed and grabbed his bag. As they headed toward the window, Jacob whipped around and tackled Edward onto the bed.

Pressing their lips together, their tongues battled furiously, fighting for dominance. Rubbing their cocks together to add friction, Jacob finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

He pressed his forehead to Edward's. "Thank you for everything."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck.

"I could have sworn you already said thank you yesterday." He whispered.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, but two time's the charm, right?" He winked.

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed him off. "It's three, you idiot." He said affectionately as he pushed him toward the window.

"Now go before dad comes up. He's a lot more observatant then mum." Just as Jacob was getting ready to climb down, he froze and poked his head back through the window seal.

"Er… my dad needs to speak with me when I get back, and I have a feeling it's about us," He admitted, biting his lip.

Edward smiled slightly. "What's wrong? Is he…" He looked down. "Homophobic, or something?"

Jacob sighed. "Yes. Well, a little. He said he didn't like two guys being together, but he said he could tolerate it." Edward's eyes lit up.

"Do you think he'll take it well then, Jacob?"

He had no idea.

Shooting him a reassuring smile, he got ready to make the hideous climb out the window. "Don't worry, Edward. He'll take it well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob looked at his watch. 9:33 a.m.

Maybe his dad was still asleep.

Crossing his fingers, he parked his car out front and started up the steps. Silently, he slipped in the keys and opened the door… only to find his dad standing at the opening, his arms crossed.

"You didn't say you'd be spending the night at Edward's house, Jacob." He said quietly.

Cursing his bad luck, Jacob shut the door.

"You didn't ask, dad." He pointed out, shoving his keys into his pocket.

Billy just stared, squinting at him. "What's on your neck?" He asked suddenly.

Slowly, he touched a spot on his neck and winced.

_Great, Edward. Out of all the times to be aggressive, you decide today's the day, and give me a hickey. _

"Ah, nothing. Edward and I were playing around, threw some shit, one landed on my neck, left a mark." Billy just stared at him, smiling dryly.

"I know what a hickey looks like, son. I'm not completely daft." Jacob flushed and looked away.

Sighing, he motioned toward the living room. "Come on, let's talk." He said gruffly. Jacob led the way to the couch and sat down.

Billy followed suit. Placing his hands on his knees, he looked Jacob straight in the eye. "Look, son, you've been seeing a lot of this Edward boy lately.

"You guys seem to be getting pretty friendly, am I right?" Jacob reluctantly nodded. "Never seen the boy, don't know a thing about him."

Closing his eyes, he continued. "Are you guys… just friends?" He asked hopefully.

Slowly, he shook his head. "He's my boyfriend, dad."

Billy curled his hand into a fist and didn't respond.

"I know how you don't like homosexuals, dad, but when I'm with Edward…" He smiled goofily. "God, he's just so damn perfect, and sweet, and… god…" He shook his head, unable to explain.

He shook his head. "Without him, I'd still be that jerk at school who thought he was king of the world." He smiled dryly. "No wonder he hated me for so long…" He muttered to himself. He straightened. "I owe him a lot, dad. But more than that, I love him."

His statement was met with silence.

Finally, Billy spoke. "I can hear by your voice just how much you love him," He choked out. "You care for this boy, and you look so damn happy…" Grunting, he stood.

"I wish you would have told me how you felt about boys before, Jacob." He coughed. "You've had guy friends over before. In your room, as well." He eyed him.

Jacob blushed. "I never did anything when you were here, dad." He said innocently.

Billy sighed. "Which wasn't very much, if I remember."

Jacob stood up. "I'm sorry, dad. But those boys…" He shook his head. "They weren't Edward."

Billy smiled at the obviously adoring look on Jacob's face when he said his name. "Well?" Billy asked at last. "When am I going to meet this boy?" Beaming, Jacob accepted the hug his dad offered him. "Soon, dad. Soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After watching Jacob leave, Edward fought the immediate ache of loneliness.

Going back into the bathroom, he took a quick shower and changed his clothes before hurrying downstairs. He froze as his mother and father caught him on the last stair, their arms both crossed.

Smiling innocently, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Esme shot him a stern look. "No it is certainly not, young man. Now, we let it slide earlier because we knew you had uninvited company," Edward winced. "But now that he's gone, we need to talk."

His head hanging, he reluctantly followed them into the living room.

Carlisle frowned at him. "Who was in the room with you this morning, Edward?"

Edward sat down. "Jacob," He said honestly.

The two exchanged looks; they didn't know a boy named Jacob. "Is he a friend of yours?" Esme asked carefully.

Edward smiled. "No, mum. Jacob is my boyfriend."

This was not big news. The Cullen household already knew Edward was gay. No, the problem here, was-

"You know better than to bring guys over to your bedroom _alone, _Edward Cullen. Everyone in this house has the same rule; no bringing other members of the opposite, or, in your case, same sex, into your room unsupervised."

Edward nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, mum." She sighed. "I know. But lying to us was unacceptable as well, Edward." She looked at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement. "We'll have to ground you for a month." She decided.

Edward sighed and nodded, glancing up as he heard a couple of loud thumps and Alice appeared in the living room, smiling. "Oh, are we having a family meeting? Why wasn't I invited?" She demanded.

"It's not a family meeting, Alice." Carlisle smiled slightly. "We're talking to Edward."

Her eyes widened. "Are you talking about Jacob?" She whispered loudly. Edward flushed. "Yes, Alice." He muttered.

Esme raised an eyebrow. "Did you know that Jacob was in Edward's room last night?" Alice shrugged and flopped onto the couch. "Of course I did. I was the one who arranged their date."

Edward's eyes widened and he shot Alice a dirty look. "What date? You guys left the house as well?" Carlisle sounded upset.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course not, dad! See, Jacob has this fantasy of-"

"_Shut up, Alice!"_

**End Chapter**

A/N: I don't know, I was going to add more but then I thought, nah, it's a perfect place to stop. I'm kinda excited for next chapter though. Meeting the Parents! Haha… oh, what a good title for next chapter, hm? Review!


	13. Meeting Billy

**Meeting Him**

A/N: I tried to write while I was away this weekend camping, but I just had too much fun, sorry! So, I wrote this on the way back in the car. It was so embarrassing, my brother was in the seat next to me and he kept trying to read over my shoulder. That would be interesting to explain, I can just imagine the conversation with my 12 year old brother...

"_Why does it say Meeting Him?" _

"_Because, obviously, he's meeting him…" _

"_What?" _

"_Well, you see, Jacob decides he wants Edward and… well, er… let's just change the subject, okay? Do you want a cookie?" _

"_No! Who's Edward and Jacob? They like each other? As friends?"_

"_Pshh, of course not! They totally want each other." Blank stare. _

_Oh, shit…_

"…_What do two guys do if they want each other?"_

"…_Oh dear…" _

LOL it'd be so funny, if awkward :p Anyway, here's the next chapter! **OH, and really important, for anyone who doesn't understand what WSU and UW stand for its Washington State University and University of Washington.** Thanks for your reviews guys! Enjoy.

**Meeting the Parents**

"What?"

"My father wants to meet you today." Jacob's beautiful voice said over the line again.

Biting his lip, Edward jumped up from his bed and immediately went to his closet.

"Um… that's great! I'm guessing that you told him we were… dating?" He asked in a small voice.

"Hey," Jacob said softly. "It's cool. He's fine with it. Why do you think he wants to meet you?" He could hear Jacob switching the phone to his other hand.

"Besides," He murmured huskily. "He has to leave at nine o'clock tonight to go hang out with one of his friends, so you'd be able to stay later and we can…"

"Jacob," Edward hissed. "Don't get off subject. What should I wear? What are we eating? What does your father like? Is…"

Jacob's chuckle cut him off. "It's going to be fine, Edward. Why are you so worried? It's just my dad. He'll love you. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

He hung up.

_Ass._

Groaning, he set down a pair of pants he was holding and opened his door. "Alice!"

Alice poked her head in the doorway, her cell phone glued to her ear. "What?" She hissed.

He held up a pair of pants. "Help?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're way too dependent on me." She complained.

She looked up at him and giggled when she met his pleading eyes. "Fine," She sighed.

She turned her attention back to her call. "I'll have to call you back, alright, Tracy?" Putting her phone in her back pocket, she walked into his room and eyed his closet.

"Let's see what we have to work with…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob looked at his watch and paced the floor.

God, what if his dad _didn't _like Edward?

He'd try to play it off cool on the phone, but… dammit it all, he was nervous as hell.

When was the last time he'd brought a guy home to his dad?

Ah… right.

_Never._

He jumped as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Jake? Was that the door? Will you get that?" Billy yelled from upstairs.

Jake took a deep breath and started toward the door.

_Please like him, please like him…_

As he opened it, he smiled goofily.

"Hey gorgeous," He grinned, pulling a very nervous Edward into his arms. "I missed you."

Edward smiled into his neck. "I just saw you yesterday, you dope." He said affectionately.

Jacob pulled back slowly, his eyes raking over him. "I need to see you every minute of my life, obviously," He replied easily. "You look great."

Edward bit his lip and picked at his plain black shirt. "Are you sure? Alice said to just go for a button up with a collar, nothing to fancy, but I wasn't sure…"

Jacob rolled his eyes and cut him off with a hard kiss. Wrapping his arms around Edward's neck, his hands disappeared into his hair, none-too-gently yanking him closer.

"Jake… your dad…" Edward moaned into his mouth, enjoying the feel of Jake's tongue in his mouth.

"Shut up," Jake muttered, his hands slowly traveling down his back to grope his ass. Edward jumped and ended up grinding against him in the process, causing Jacob to groan and look down at him.

The look in his eyes made Edward shiver.

Fighting back his lust, he felt heat flood his face as he heard someone behind them clear their throat loudly.

"I'm guessing you must be Edward,"

Jacob sighed loudly and adjusted his pants before turning around to face his father. "No offense, dad, but do you mind? Can't you see we're a little busy?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Seeing as both of you are kissing in the front doorway with any passerby able to watch you, yes, I do mind, Jacob." He said dryly.

Edward's eyes widened and he hurriedly took a couple steps away from Jacob and the door. "I'm, err, sorry for our behavior, Mr. Black." He said hurriedly, his expression embarrassed.

Billy shot him an amused smile. "It's fine, son. I understand you two are together, but would you mind not letting my son seduce you with me in attendance?" He winked at him.

Edward nodded weakly. _Great, caught kissing in front of his father. Nice start, Edward._

Jacob grinned cheekily and grabbed his hand. "Ready for dinner? It's pasta with breadsticks." He winked. "Couldn't get dad to settle for pizza, no matter how," He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Delicious it tastes."

Edward's face turned deep red in remembrance and his eyes widened in horror when he felt his pants tent. _Go down, go down…_

Jacob glanced down and snickered. "Do you remember that?" He purred.

Motioning for him to quit it, he forced a smile when Billy turned around to peer at them curiously as he led them to the kitchen.

"So, Edward," Billy led him to his chair and Edward sat, shooting Jacob a glare of warning.

"When did you and Jacob meet?"

Jacob smirked. "In the hallway at school." He answered for him. Edward rolled his eyes. "If you want to call that where we "met", then fine. Personally, I felt like you harassed me in the hallway," He added with a grumble.

Billy chuckled. "Came on a little strong, did he?"

Jacob pouted. "I did not! I just asked if I could walk him to class."

"I was going to say no until the bell rang," Edward pointed out.

He crossed his arms. "You couldn't have resisted my charms. You would have caved eventually." Edward raised an eyebrow. "For instance, you agreed to walk with me again after class was over."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Billy. "He cornered me against the lockers." He explained. Billy grinned. "Sounds like Jacob," He agreed.

Jacob sputtered. "I only cornered you because you obviously wanted to talk to me, and I was trying to help you out!"

Edward flushed and Billy burst out laughing. "So what you're saying is, Edward trying to get away from you actually means that he wishes to speak with you?" He sounded incrudious. "Jacob, I think we need to talk."

Edward chuckled at Jacob's protests and took a bite of his food.

_He was actually enjoying himself._

"Do you have a favorite class?" Billy asked, interrupting Jacob's rant.

Edward inwardly smiled at the simple question.

"Yes. I really enjoy science and math," He admitted. "I want to be a scientist, hopefully."

Billy nodded, obviously impressed.

"Edward also wishes to attend UW, dad." Jacob added, winking over at Edward, who looked mystified.

"Er… yes, I do…" He shot Jacob a confused glance. _He wanted to go to WSU…_

Billy's eyes flashed. "That's a great admiration, son. See, you should talk to Jacob into that same idea. He's got this strange fascination with WSU, when really he should be going for UW…" Jacob rolled his eyes and took a drink.

Smiling slightly, he nodded. "Of course…"

And so the conversation went on from there.

After only a few awkward pauses in which the questions from Billy became more personal, it was finally nine o'clock.

Edward unknowingly held his breath.

"Well boys," Billy stood. "I'm sorry that I have to end this night so early, but I have to be over at Charlie's house in a few."

"Bella's dads." Jacob added.

Edward nodded solemnly and stood.

Billy stared at him for a long time before breaking out into a smile. "It was nice meeting you, son. Hope to see you around more often," He added, clasping his hand.

Edward finally let out a breath.

_He passed._

Billy nodded at him again and started to leave before stopping and turning around. "Were you planning to… ah… stay over tonight?" He looked uncomfortable.

Jacob and Edward exchanged looks.

"Because if you do," He rushed on. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep in different rooms. I'm glad you two are happy together, but that doesn't mean you can…"

Jacob coughed. "Got it, dad." Jacob yawned and stood. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty tired. Edward and I are just going to take a drive for a while, is that cool?"

Billy nodded, obviously relieved. "Sure, sure… Just don't be out to late…" He hurriedly grabbed his coat and left.

Laughing, Jacob put their plates in the sink. "See, that wasn't too bad, was it? He even likes you," He added.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You told him I liked the huskies," He said dubiously. "Won't he realize next year that I hate them when I attend WSU?"

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "We'll get to that later." He said at last, slowly walking him to the door.

They walked the first couple steps in silence.

"So, do your parents ever talk about meeting me?" Jacob asked.

Edward shrugged. "They just found out about you," He pointed out glancing up at him. "Do you want to meet my parents?"

Jacob shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket. "I don't know… I just figured, you know… you met my dad, I thought it'd be fair if I met your parents…"

Edward smiled, touched.

Grabbing his hand, he leaned in closer to him. "You don't have to meet them right away, Jacob. There's no rush. You didn't demand that I had to meet your dad. You asked,"

Jacob looked at him thoughtfully. "I'll meet them in a couple of days, if that's alright. Do you think your parents will mind having one extra for dinner sometime?"

Edward laughed. "Are you kidding me? Esme will love it."

Jacob sighed with relief. "Good, because I'd ask to come over tomorrow, but we already have plans."

Edward laughed. "I wasn't aware," He murmured dryly, smiling when Jacob pulled him into his embrace.

"Mmm…" He sighed, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Edward." He whispered.

Edward smiled. "You getting soft, Jake?" He teased.

Jacob looked down at him, his eyes serious.

"Probably, because I don't know what the hell you're doing to me." He whispered, leaning down to steal a kiss.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Awww! I just thought that was so sweet, so I added it in :] If you all were paying attention earlier in the story, you could probably know which scene is next, and what Edward's "surprise" is. Review to find out!


	14. The End

**Meeting Him**

A/N: So, I thought I'd have this chapter up by Wednesday, seeing as how this chapter was already pre-written a long time ago… but seeing as between Seattle Storm games, volleyball practices, and general life… I got a bit sidetracked. But, here it is now, in all its fluffy glory. This was the hardest to write, it being… well, I don't know, difficult. (Seriously, I had to like re-write this chapter four times to get it right… crazy.) **Even thought I definitely wasn't planning it, this is the last chapter before the epilogue… hope you like it!** Enjoy!

**The Date**

Jacob cursed his cell phone.

At this rate, he'd never be ready for his date with Edward.

Within two hours, his phone had rang a total of six times and counting.

First his dad, than chief Swan, then his sister who just wanted to "check up" on him…

Taking a deep breath, he answered it and snapped, "What?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath. "What the hell is wrong with you, you grumpy ass? Did something crawl up your butt and die?"

He chuckled at Bella's annoyed voice. "Sorry, Bells. I'm just trying to get something done and people keep calling me non-stop."

Bella calmed down a bit. "Well, it's my first time calling you. Where have you been lately? We haven't hung out in a while…" Her voice betrayed her hurt.

He immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Bella," He said softly. "I've just been spending so much time with Edward, and my free time has gotten shorter and shorter." He admitted.

Bella was silent. "So I'm guessing you won't be able to hang out today?" She asked quietly.

Jacob pinched the edge of his nose. "No. I'm sorry,"

He thought quickly. "But tomorrow's Sunday, and I really want to catch up with you. I miss you and your annoying self," He joked.

He heard Bella laugh lightly. "I'd like that," She said softly.

Jacob smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Later, Jake."

He hung up and sighed.

_God, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed that girl._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward fixed his shirt and looked out the window.

It was a beautiful day, and all he wanted to do was get outside.

He knew it'd be selfish if he called Jacob and asked them to cancel what he had planned to go out on a silly picnic, though, so he simply grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on.

Jacob said the place they were going was shirts and jeans casual, so he didn't bother looking at what he put on.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

Esme opened the door with Carlisle on her heels. "Edward," Esme smiled slightly. "Are you dressed completely? May we come in?"

Edward nodded and they opened the door wider to step inside.

"You remember the rules?" Esme asked softly, sitting down on his bed.

Edward nodded solemnly. Out by two o'clock, in by five o'clock.

"Where are you guys going?" Carlisle's expression was serious. "To… his house?"

Edward blushed. "Ah… I don't think so. He said we were going out," He added.

Accepting that, Esme smiled. "Well, I hope you two have fun."

Edward sighed with relief. "Thank you for letting me go out tonight, mum."

Esme smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "I know you're grounded, but keeping you away from your boyfriend completely would just be cruel," She whispered in his ear.

Edward smiled. _God, he loved his mum._

As his parents stood to leave, they suddenly stopped. "Edward? Is Jacob coming to pick you up? Or were you planning to meet up somewhere?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

Edward nodded. "He was planning on coming to pick me up. Why?" He asked curiously.

Both parents beamed. "We'd like to meet him," Esme said excitedly.

Edward smiled slightly. "Err, okay. You'll be able to see him in an hour or so, I guess…" Esme beamed and sprinted off, probably to get dressed. Carlisle smiled at him and left at a slower pace.

Edward checked his watch_. 1:02…_

Restless, he flipped on the T.V. Within a few moments, he felt himself drifting off…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob pulled up to Edward's house and parked.

Knowing that Edward now had a curfew, he rushed up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

He heard the thumping of steps and suddenly a pretty woman with dark red hair and a petite stature opened the door, her eyes doing a quick once over of him before smiling warmly.

"Hello. You must be Jacob," She held out a hand. "I'm Esme."

Trying to fight down panic, he smiled at the woman who obviously was Edward's mum.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." He said nervously.

She laughed. "You can call me Esme, dear." She said pleasantly.

Ushering him inside, he found himself inside a familiar house with unfamiliar people.

A large teen with jet black hair was sitting on the couch, cheering on the Seahawks, with a blonde wrapped in his arms.

The man sitting on the couch next to them paused and turned around as he heard the door close.

Jacob felt a punch in his gut. _Dear god, now he knew where Edward got his looks from…_

"Ah, you must be Jacob," _Please don't move any closer; please don't move any closer…_

He beamed and rose to greet him. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," His eyes twinkled, and it took all of Jacob's efforts to not blush. "It's n-nice to meet you to," He finally got out.

_Was it weird to think your boyfriend's dad was hot? _

"Edward!" Esme yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Jacob's here!"

No response.

Frowning, Esme waved her hand. "He may be in the bathroom," She decided. She noticed Jacob's eyes were glued to the television. and laughed. "You can sit and watch the game until he comes down, Jacob," She said with amusement.

He started over, and then stopped. "Is Alice here?" He asked suddenly, realizing the little pixie hadn't shown up to terriroze him.

Noticing his expression, Esme laughed. "I'm guessing you've met my daughter already," She said dryly.

He smiled slightly in response. "She's at a friend's house. But if you'd like, I'll tell her you said hi," She offered, her eyes twinkling.

"Ah… would you?" Esme laughed again and waved him away, and Jacob made his way to the couch and flopped down.

Jumping, the guy turned to face him and frowned. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Jacob Black," He held out a hand, but frowned when he saw the guy's face tighten. "Ah, the man whore," He said coolly, ignoring Jacob's outstretched hand.

Jacob slowly pulled it back, his insides quivering with rage. "If that's the name you prefer," He said casually, leaning back into the couch and deciding to ignore his present company.

He felt the guy grip his shoulder and Jacob shrugged it off and stood. "Don't touch me," He growled.

He stood as well. While reasonably shorter, he was much larger and wider. "Look," He sounded tired. "When Edward was hyped up and talking non-stop about his new boyfriend, I had a nice littler nerd pictured in my mind, not the school's largest jerk."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You know nothing about me," He said. "I don't even know your fuckin' name, and I honestly don't care. I'm here for Jacob; I could care less about what you think about me."

The tension in the air crackled, and Esme finally cleared her throat. "Emmet?"

_So he has a name,_ Jacob thought sarcastically.

His head swiveled around to look at her. "Why don't you go outside for a bit?"

Emmet pushed himself off the couch and, with one last uneasy glance at Jacob, he left.

Carlisle sighed. "I apologize on Emmet's behalf," He said softly.

The blonde stared at him for a long time. "I don't," She said at last.

Sighing, Jacob inwardly prepared himself for another battle.

"Emmet cares about Edward a lot," She explained patiently. "He doesn't want him to get hurt. You're known to guys as a user and a player, who honestly doesn't care about people's feelings after you dump them. You're too busy moving on to the next guy, am I correct?"

Jacob shifted, embarrassed. "That is what I used to do quite frequently, yes." He said honestly.

She nodded. "Emmet doesn't want that to happen to Edward," She shifted. "He's a great guy, and doesn't need more shit in his life."

Jacob stared her in the eye. "I know why you don't trust me," He said quietly. "And I understand. If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either." He laughed slightly.

"But I promise you," He added seriously. "I would _never _hurt Edward."

The blonde studied him for a long time. "I hope not, Jacob." She said at last, her attention going back to the television.

Esme and Carlisle smiled gratefully at each other as the tension finally eased.

"I'm Rosalie," She added, smiling hesitantly at him.

He smiled at her, grateful beyond words that she'd given him a chance. "Jacob," He replied.

Esme clapped her hands together. "Well," She said brightly. "I'm not sure what's taking Edward so long," She started.

Jacob started towards the stairs, "I'll get him, Mrs. Cullen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward slouched in his chair, his head lying across the arm.

He stirred slightly as he felt a soft pressure against his mouth, and something warm pressing against his lips.

Automatically opening his mouth, he sighed with pleasure as he felt the wetness press against him and tickle the tip of his tongue.

He moaned with pleasure when hands suddenly started to roam over him, but quickly his eyes popped open when he felt a large hand press against his fly.

Looking up at Jacob with hazy eyes, he blushed and looked at the time.

_2:30._

"God, I'm sorry, Jacob." He yawned and stood.

Jacob grinned mischievously. "Don't worry about it," He said cheekily. "It was fun waking you up," He captured Edward's lips again. "We'll have to do it more often," He murmured.

Edward groaned with pleasure and inwardly protested when Jacob pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Edward looked down at himself and nodded.

As they started down the stairs, Edward's eyes widened in horror when he saw his whole family crowded around the television.

He whipped around to look at Jacob. "Did you…?"

Jacob shrugged. "They were all very nice, but Emmet…," He trailed off.

Edward frowned. "What about Emmet?"

Everyone glanced up as they made their way down the stairs. "Are you two leaving, now?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob ignored Edward's question and nodded. "It was nice meeting you all," He lied slightly.

He noticed that Emmet had come back inside, and he was talking quietly to Rosalie.

After a few moments, Emmet finally stood up and made his way over to Jacob. "Look, man," He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for being such a hothead. I don't know much about you, and it's not exactly fair to be labeling you without knowing you a bit better."

Jacob made to speak but Emmet held up a hand. "A couple weeks ago, you were an asshole, hands down." Jacob inwardly agreed.

"But you can't still be one now, or my little bro here wouldn't give you the time of day."

Edward smiled at Emmet. "Thank you for giving him a chance, Emmet." He said gratefully.

Looking embarrassed, Emmet held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Jacob." He said gruffly.

Jacob nodded and took the hand. "You to, Emmet."

Emmet's eyes turned serious. "But if you hurt my brother, I'm going to have to kick your ass." He said casually.

Instead of being frightened, Jacob just smiled. "I know," He glanced at Edward and then back at Emmet. "And you should,"

Edward squeezed his hand and smiled at him, his eyes telling more than words could attempt.

After a few more goodbyes, they finally left.

"So," Edward started, pressing his body closer to Jacob's. "Where are we going?"

Jacob smiled down at him. "You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward looked at the beach in awe.

It was a low tide, and the sand was still soft and unused because of the lack of people at the beach.

He looked up at Jacob with gratitude. "It's beautiful, Jacob," He whispered.

Jacob smiled and walked him slowly along the edge of the water. "Did you want to put your feet in the water?" He suggested.

Edward eagerly nodded and bent over to take off his shoes.

Denying his perverse self the pleasure of imagining what he could do to Edward in that position, he determinedly looked away as he took off his socks.

"It's cold," Edward laughed, jumping away from the water.

"Of course it is," Jacob chuckled. "It's not warm enough outside to even be lukewarm."

Despite how cold it was, Edward still walked into the water every once in a while, his shoes and socks in one hand, and his other hand in Jacob's.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob offered.

Edward's stomach growled at the thought and he blushed. "Err… yes, I wasn't sure if we were going to eat while we were out, so…"

Jacob laughed. "I wasn't going to starve you," He teased, leading him over to the shadier part of the beach, just beneath all the trees and flowers.

Edward's eyes widened as he noticed a picnic basket and blanket, along with candles and petals that were scattered along the side.

Jacob bit his lip and prayed he hadn't been to girly in his attempt to please Edward.

_It had been Edward's described fantasy, but he could have still got it wrong…_

"Jacob," Edward's voice was choked. "You…"

Jacob took both of his hands and looked him dead in the eye. "You made my fantasy come true," He said softly. "I just wanted to do the same for you."

He panicked at tears fell down Edward's eyes. Immediately he kissed them away, wrapping him inside his embrace. "Hey, hey," He whispered, moving the hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked embarrassed. "N-nothing…" He sounded muffled. "I'm just so happy. Thank you so much, Jacob."

Jacob cupped his face and gently kissed him, the kiss close-mouthed and sweet.

He leaned his forehead against Edward's. "You're welcome, Edward."

Smiling, he led him toward the blanket and sat down.

Edward immediately sat in-between his legs, and Jacob fought back the hard on that immediately followed with him being so close to Edward.

Not wanting to ruin his pleasure and think he expected something in return from this, he leaned over him to reach the candles and grab a couple of matches that lay nearby.

"What do you want to eat?" He lit the candles and sat them on either side of the basket. "We have just about everything. Sandwiches, crackers, cookies, chicken, drinks…" He trailed off with a small laugh.

"Anything you want," Jacob murmured, kissing his neck.

"I… ah…" Edward leaned into his touch and shivered when Jacob's hands settled very close to his hard on.

"I'll just have a sandwich…"

Smiling, he grabbed a turkey and cheese one (Jacob was proud to have remembered this was Edward's favorite) and offered him a water.

As they finished eating, Edward asked suddenly, "Do you have any grapes?"

Jacob looked amused. "Yes."

Edward flushed. "Um… Jacob, would you…"

Ignoring him, he grabbed a pack of grapes out of the basket and picked one off, forcing Edward to turn around so he could face him.

"Open your mouth," He said seductively.

His eyes lighting up with pleasure, Edward licked his lips and opened his mouth.

Shifting uncomfortably, _did Edward honestly need to lick his lips?_ , he fed him a grape.

Edward's mouth slowly closed over it, his tongue sucking on it and nibbling it slightly.

Jacob just watched, fascinated.

He didn't even realize he was touching himself through his jeans until he startled himself with a moan.

Edward raised an eyebrow, obviously amused.

Blushing, he quickly offered him another grape. "M-more?"

Edward quickly looked around the beach and smiled to himself after he realized it was deserted.

Turning back to Jacob, he reached a hand into his lap and squeezed, smirking when he saw Jacob curse and fling his head back, his eyes closed.

Taking this as his cue, he quickly unzipped his jeans and got on his knees.

Rubbing him up and down teasingly, he was pleased as he heard Jacob hiss, "Please, Edward, just…"

Blinking innocently, he stilled his movements. "Please… what?"

Jacob cried out and shook. "Just take me in your mouth…" He shifted his hips up slightly. "P-_please_…"

"If you really want me to, Jacob," Edward smiled, leaning down further to take him all in.

Jacob groaned and grabbed his hair, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his tip hit the back of Edward's mouth.

Amazed that he didn't gag, he sucked greedily a couple more times, and it didn't take long before he felt himself tense and grab Edward's hair even tighter.

"Going… to…" As he felt himself reach his peak, he bit down on his lip to keep himself from yelling Edward's name as he released himself in his mouth.

Edward eagerly swallowed, his eyes locked on Jacob's.

Breathing heavily, Jacob pulled up his pants and pulled Edward into his lap.

"You didn't tell me that was part of your fantasy to, you horny mutt," He teased, biting his ear.

Edward grinned deviously. "You didn't ask."

Jacob studied him for a moment before smiling at him tenderly. "I love you, Edward. You're not going to get rid of me. You know that, right?"

Edward smiled back. "I love you to, Jacob. And I don't plan to get rid of you, you dope." He snuggled into his chest and added smartly, "Why else would I have put up with you for so long?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and shoved him and Edward fell backwards onto the sand, laughing.

Crawling on top of him, Jacob smiled goofily down at Edward for a long time.

"What?" Edward asked softly.

Jacob was silent.

With the sun shining down on him, sand in his face, his hair all tousled… Jacob could honestly say he'd never loved anyone as much as he did Edward at this exact moment.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, his voice cracking.

Edward felt love pulse through him as he pulled Jacob onto his chest and held him tight, and together they lay there, watching the waves as they crashed onto the shore.

**The End**

A/N: Erm… that wasn't how I planned this chapter to go. Like, at all. I planned to have Jacob meeting Edward's parents in the next chapter, not this one, so there'd be 15 chapters total, including an epilogue, which I'm writing right now. But I just kept typing and typing, and couldn't stop! Well, I hope you enjoyed this story… I certainly did. Thank you all for reading!


	15. Epilogue

**Meeting Him**

**A/N: So this is the final chapter. Thank all of you so much for sticking with my cruddy story (and my first attempt at an actual long story!) and giving me feedback on what I need to work on. I'll try to work on that in my next fic. But, after you read this chapter, I'm hoping you'll hop on over to my profile and vote on what kind of story I should write next. I'm stuck in between a few Harry Potter or Twilight pairings, and your vote would really help me out. Thank you so much! Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

"Take good care of Edward, dear," Esme sniffed loudly, holding a handkerchief to her noise.

"Make sure he doesn't get into too many parties and cause mischief," Carlisle added, shooting Edward an amused look.

Edward flushed deeply and gave Jacob a sheepish look.

The Cullen family, as well as Billy and Bella, were at a Pablo's Pizza, celebrating Edward and Jacob's acceptance letters into Washington State University.

After the initial shock and several long explanations, Billy was finally convinced that WSU was the ideal college for the boys.

"God, I'll miss you, you big arse." Bella teased, hitting Jacob on the shoulder.

Jacob frowned at the tears that shone in her eyes. "Hey," He murmured, drawing her close. "Those tears aren't for me, are they?"

Bella sniffed and shoved at his chest weakly. "Of course not, you self centered jerk." She smiled slightly. "You better be prepared, though. UW's going to kick your butt in every sport imaginable."

Bella had gotten her acceptance letter to the University of Washington a few weeks ago on a full ride academic scholarship, and was fascinated watching their girls' volleyball team play.

"You can take us in volleyball," Edward chimed in. "We'll get you at all of the real sports."

Laughing, he raised his hands in self defense as Bella mock fought him, and the spectators around them watched in amusement.

Billy turned to Jacob and smiled at him, pride evident in the way he stood. "Take care of yourself in college, son," Billy's eyes turned serious.

"A lot of shit happens in those dorms, though. You'd better not get into drugs, alcohol, or gangs, or I'll come up there and kick your ass. Do you understand me, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded solemnly. "You're up there to learn and get a decent education so you can go on farther in life." Billy nodded toward Edward, who was laughing with Bella.

"You got a special fella over there, Jake," He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Like Esme said earlier, take care of Edward, alright?"

Jacob smiled slightly. "Don't worry," He murmured, his eyes focused on Edward. "I've got him taken care of."

Nodding, Billy squeezed his shoulder once before wandering off to speak to Carlisle.

Jacob jumped when Emmet punched his shoulder. Wincing, he turned around to glare at him. "Did you need something, Emmet?" He sighed.

Emmet beamed. "Can't I come over here to congratulate you?" He asked innocently. "You're pretty much my brother now, aren't you?"

Jacob shivered at the thought. "Ah… yeah," _He'd rather have him as a friend then an enemy… _

"So, when are you two love birds leaving, anyway?"

Jacob looked at his watch and sighed. "A couple of minutes," He admitted regretfully.

Emmet's face softened and he grunted. "Well…" He shifted his weight uncomfortably, looking at a loss.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob nodded stiffly and allowed himself to be engulfed by Emmet's large embrace. Giving one tight squeeze, Emmet released him.

"Take care," Emmet ruffled Jacob's hair and he laughed.

Walking back over to Edward, he smiled. "Ready to go?" He murmured, intertwining their fingers. Edward automatically leaned against him and nodded. "Ready," He confirmed.

They turned to face the family that was all staring at them tearfully.

"Hey, hey," Jacob held up his hands. "Don't cry, guys. We'll be back for Christmas and New Year's."

At this, more tears erupted (mostly from Esme) as Jacob and Edward were attacked by hugs once more.

"We've got to go," Edward repeated a couple minutes later, after enduring more water works and tissues.

"We're walking you to your car, you asshole, you think you can leave that easily?" Edward grunted as Emmet caught him in a headlock and wrestled him to the ground.

Everyone chuckled and watched anxiously as Edward suddenly turned blue beneath Emmet's large frame. "Ah… Emmet?" Carlisle asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Emmet was grinning.

"Can you get off your brother, now? I really don't think you want to make him late for his trip because he has to go to the hospital," He said dryly.

Emmet's head snapped down to look at Edward's blue face and he jumped up.

Coughing, Edward slowly stood. Jacob rushed over, his hands going down to check his pulse. It was slow, but after a moment it picked up.

"Great, Emmet. Was your plan to kill your only brother so he couldn't go off to college?" Emmet blushed and hurried them out the door towards their car.

"My bad, bro," Emmet muttered as he opened the door to Edward's Volvo. "Have fun. Party," He added, closing the door as Edward climbed in.

Edward rolled his eyes and watched Jacob go around to the driver's side to get in. "Of course, Emmet. What else would we do at college?" He muttered, sending his family along with Billy and Bella a large smile.

"See you soon," He promised, waving.

"Bye," They all chorused.

Edward and Jacob waved once more and turned to each other, grinning.

"You ready?" Jacob asked, squeezing Edward's hand.

Edward smiled. "Ready."

**End**

A/N…. I delete this. Like literally five times. Two on accident, one I shut down the computer before saving, the other file and lost, and then I had a virius, so the file was corrupted. I just threw this up because I wanted it _gone_, haha. So sorry it sucks. I promised you one, so here it is, after six tries. Don't forget to vote for my next story, please!! Thank you so much for reading :]


End file.
